Los Herederos de Low
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradutora autorizada. UA, ficção, 1x2,3x4,5eH Uma profecia que envolve os herdeiros do poderoso reino Low deve ser cumprida. Os inimigos poderão impedí-la?
1. Resenha

**Los Herederos de Low**

_Autora: Maryluz Mty_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_**Classificação**__: yaoi, 1x2, fantasia, original espanhol, romance/aventura, universo alternativo, +13 anos, 16 capítulos, terminada._

_**Retratação**__: Não possuo os personagens de GW, esta é uma história de fã para fãs._

_**Casais**__: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H(?)_

_**Avisos**__: -Diálogo, "pensamentos", em itálico: textos da profecia_

_**Sumário da autora: **__Uma profecia que envolve os herdeiros do poderoso reino de Low deve ser cumprida. Os inimigos poderão empedí-la?_

_**Notas da autora: **__Uma noite estava assistindo Um Príncipe em Nova York (N/T: Coming to America – 1988, comédia com Eddie Murphy, onde um príncipe africano foge de um casamento arranjado pelo pai) pela enésima vez, quando me veio a cabeça uma pergunta "o que aconteceria se Duo fosse um príncipe e tentassem obrigá-lo a se casar com alguém que não quer?" E a resposta foi rápida: fugiria. Mas eu queria fazer uma história antiga, cheia de reis e princesas, bruxas e feiticeiros. Partindo dessa premissa comecei a tecer uma história. Uma maldição, um menino sequestrado e escondido, dois príncipes obrigados a se casarem, mas apaixonados por outro alguém. E este foi o resultado._

_**Sumário da tradutora:**__ Príncipes, traidores, maldições, profecias, feitiços, muitos problemas, briga por soberania, casamentos arranjados, um Duo revoltado, um Heero caçador mal encarado, romances proibidos, reinos,aventura, manipulação, fuga, lutas, poderes, enfim, tudo que pode fazer de uma história um verdadeiro épico. Treize quer dominar todos os reinos começando por Low, um dos maiores, mas a família real está em seu caminho. Quando Duo se recusa a casar e resolve fugir acaba se embrenhando num bosque e encontra alguém mais bruto e rude do que poderia imaginar, mas é sua única chance de ajuda, tem que aprender a trabalhar e ser mais humilde tendo sido mimado a vida toda num palácio e agora vivendo num meio selvagem; entre discussões, protestos e teimosia, acaba descobrindo vários segredos que nunca sonharia da pessoa que aprende a amar e sobre si mesmo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Tradução autorizada. Espero que gostem dessa fic. É praticamente minha preferida entre as de língua espanhola; apesar do começo dramático e lento, ela é bem divertida de se ler, especialmente após o encontro de Duo com Heero, mas as tramas e conflitos políticos valem a pena, acho que os sumários e a nota da autora já disseram tudo, por favor, confiram e me digam o que acham!_

_E-mail da tradutora: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**_

_E-mail da autora: __**maryluz_mty**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**_


	2. Prólogo

**Los Herederos de Low**

_Por:Maryluz-mty_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_Os Herdeiros de Low_

**Prólogo**

A Profecia

O reino de Low estava dividido em cinco grandes territórios, dos quais três eram os mais poderosos. Os reinos menores faziam parte dos três grandes. Contudo, conservavam seu principado. Todos buscavam a proteção do rei de Low ou de seus outros reinos vizinhos.

O rei Low tinha muitos amigos e muitos inimigos, estes eram combatidos fervorosamente. Era conhecido por ser frio e justo. As leis eram aplicadas tanto aos ricos quanto aos pobres e seus suditos o amavam. Entretanto, alguns ricos o odiavam por isso.

As leis ditavam que as mulheres não podiam governar*, apenas os filhos homens dos reis poderiam fazê-lo. Por isso, o rei Low se sentiu abençoado quando sua esposa lhe deu um herdeiro: Odin Low Jr. Apenas faltava que os reinos maiores, Winner e Maxwell, também trouxessem ao mundo seus herdeiros varões. E isso aconteceria em poucos meses, já que as princesas ainda não deram à luz a seus filhos.

Todavia, a traição acontecia debaixo do próprio teto do rei sem que ele se desse conta. Vários dos nobres queriam destronar o rei e colocar no trono alguém que pensasse como eles. Que diferenciasse os ricos dos pobres, camponeses e nobres.

Colocar todos de acordo levara tempo, o suficiente para infiltrar alguém no palácio que ficaria no lugar do rei, o suficiente para ganhar sua confiança e ocupar um posto nas Forças Reais, o suficiente para recrutar soldados fiéis ao traidor e não ao soberano.

Deveriam apenas eliminar do caminho o rei e sua família e, de passagem, aos dos reinos vizinhos para encorporá-los ao reino de Low.

Assim, o reinado de Low seria o maior e mais rico sobre a face da terra.

E era o que diziam as profecias...

O plano estava concebido e se levaria a cabo na noite da reunião do rei com seus conselheiros. Toda a culpa cairia sobre uma mulher, a única que manipulava poções e venenos no palácio. Ninguém se importaria com sua morte, apenas no rei, mas ele estaria morto e sobre ela cairia a culpa.

Aproveitando a confusão que se criaria, também acabaria com aqueles que poderiam ameaçar seu futuro reino.

E a noite em que começaria a profecia chegara logo...

Os passos apressados soavem pelo corredor do castelo. Protegia em seus braços a única esperança do reino, não poderia permitir que sofresse o mesmo que os outros, não poderia permitir, assim estava escrito e ela conhecia a profecia, sabia fazer parte dela, mas não viveria o suficiente para vê-la ser cumprida.

-Guardas, devem encontrar essa mulher! Tragam-na viva ou morta!!!

Pôde escutar dezenas de passos de homens armados entrando no local para procurá-la, sabia, sabia que no final a encontrariam, mas de nada adiantaria... ela não era a culpada da matança no palácio, mas ninguém acreditava, todos estavam contra ela, o único que poderia fazer era salvar o herdeiro do trono e escondê-lo até que pudesse tomar posse do que lhe pertencia.

Escondida atrás de uma torre, viu como os guardas corriam em todas as direções com tochas acesas sobre suas cabeças e com espadas. O corpinho continuava dormindo calmamente apertando entre suas pequenas mãos o medalhão ganhado desde o nascimento; os passos subiam as escadas de ambos corredores, não podia continuar fugindo, o quarto a frente era o único que restara.

-Mamãe?

Olhos azuis assustados a observavam da entrada daquele aposento... o que sua filha fazia alí a essa hora? Se os guardas a vissem era possível que a matassem como fariam com ela. Não poderia permití-lo... sua filha deveria viver... deveria viver!

Então recordou algumas palavras da profecia.

_Na noite da batalha, um anjo disfarçado de pureza chegará para salvar o herdeiro das chamas..._

"Um anjo disfarçado de pureza"? Seria sua filha a salvar o herdeiro? Pôde ver as luzes das tochas e ouvir os passos se aproximando às pressas. Sem pensar muito passou o pequeno volume em seus braços para os da filha.

-Toma, Lady, cuide dele como se fosse teu irmão, se alguém perguntar deverá dizer que é de teu mesmo sangue. Leve-o com seu tio, ensine-o tudo o que deve saber.

-Mas mãe... – começou a menina tomando o bebê sem entender.

A mulher entrou com sua filha no quarto iluminado com tochas. Puxou um livro velho fazendo que uma porta falsa se abrisse. Empurrou sua filha por ela e a observou hesitante.

-Lembre-se, meu amor, sempre te amarei...

-Mãe, espera, mamãe – disse a peqena golopeando com a mão livre a parede que se fechava.

-Leve-o, Lady, se ficarem, morrerão, leve-o!

-Abra, bruxa! – as vozes dos guardas golpeando fortemente a porta de madeira fez estremecer o coração da garota. Deveria descer as escadas e fugir com o bebê. Tinha visto isso em seus sonhos, sabia o que aconteceria, tinha o mesmo dom de sua mãe. Por isso sabia dever cuidar do herdero e se assegurar de que caisse em boas mãos...

Ante os gritos dos guardas, a mulher pegou um punhal sobre a mesa do lugar que lhe servia de laboratório. Teria que lançar o feitiço que protegeria o herdeiro...

Cortou a palma da mão com o punhal para obter seu sangue e com as gotas começou a escrever no chão...

_Que caia a maldição sobre o herdeiro, não poderá tocar a ninguém nem ninguém poderá tocá-lo, pois no momento que o fizer, essa pessoa morrerá_

_Em seu peito, a chave descansa para protegê-lo_

_Seja desfeito o feitiço quando toque sem tocar o coração sobre o sangue real do verdadeiro amor..._

A porta do laboratório abriu-se de supetão, uma chuva de flechas invadiu ao mesmo tempo em que a porta caia.

-Não... não – começou a balbuciar a mulher quase sem fôlego, sentindo como uma daquelas flechas lhe atravessava o estômago – devo proteger o herdeiro, devo completar a invocação, devo completar a invoc... – mas suas forças a abandonaram pouco a pouco impedindo-a de falar, era impossível completar sua tarefa. Se não o fizesse agora, o bebê ficaria indefeso.

Os guardas de fora vendo a mulher já no chão sem se mexer, esperavam a chegada do jovem general da Força Real. Conseguiram deter a causadora da morte de toda a família real e dos principais conselheiros do palácio.

Com um último esforço, a mulher moveu a mão que segurava a flecha totalmente coberta de sangue, seu próprio sangue. Ainda tinha oportunidade. Extendeu a mão até o final das escrituras, estapando com ela um único número que conseguiu... um cinco, antes de perder completamente a vida.

-Aah – a filha se deteve ao sentir a vida de sua mão escapar.

O vento começou a soprar com força arrastando com ele os ramos das árvores, arrancando do solo tudo o que se encontrava com vida, agitando os longos cabelos castanhos da menina conforme o vento dançava em círculos ao seu redor.

Saira do palácio através da passagem secreta e agora estava do lado de fora, totalmente a mercê do acaso. Carregava nos braços um bebê que sabia ter de proteger com sua própria vida. Fazê-lo se passar como seu irmão? Por que não? Ela ficara completamente sozinha com a morte da mãe, herdando dela todos seus conhecimentos e poderes. Tinha que chegar ao reino vizinho onde vivia seu tio, mas como? A pé seria impossível. Teria que alimentar e cuidar do bebê. Como ela cuidaria de um bebê de poucos meses? Não sabia o que fazer.

Os guardas abriram caminho quando o general das forças do rei chegou até a entrada do aposento da bruxa, que jazia sem vida no chão. O homem vestido com cota de malha proporcionada pelo própro rei e coberto por uma capa vermelha, aproximou-se da mulher para ver aquelas marcas de sangue embaixo do corpo.

-Um feitiço! – exclamou surpreso.

Um dos homens se aproximou até o general e disse em voz baixa ao homem de cabelos castanhos parecendo nervoso com a cena.

-Sinto muito, Sua Excelência, o bebê desapareceu do palácio. Não conseguimos encontrá-lo...

-Escute Miliardo, isso foi planejado há muito tempo para que agora um bebê venha estragar tudo. Não deve sobrar ninguém vivo da família rel além de mim!

-Eu sei Treize, mas não sabemos o que houve com o bebê. Os guardas acham tê-lo visto nas mãos da bruxa, mas agora ela está morta e não se tem sinais da criança. Se ela o deu a alguém antes de morrer... é possível que a estas horas já esteja fora do palácio e não há nada que possamos fazer.

-Ainda há algo que possamos fazer – afirmou Treize firmemente.

-O quê?

-Eliminar todos os meninos menores de um ano que se encontrem fora do palácio. E só teremos cinco dias ou cinco horas segundo o feitiço – disse Treize assinalando o corpo sem vida.

-Mas Sua Excelência... – começou o homem de longos cabelos loiros surpreso.

-Com toda a família real morta e com a morte dos soberanos de Winner e Maxwell serei o único a suceder o rei de Low e a se encarregar dos outros reinos.

-Temo, Sua Excelência, que os filhos das princesas de Winner e Maxwell sobreviveram – esclareceu o loiro.

-Como? Por que não me avisou?! – Treize perguntou irritado.

-As notícias chegaram há poucas horas, a distância é muita e as notícias demoram, por isso não sabíamos antes. Mas ainda assim, os príncipes são herdeiros dos outros reinos e você pode obter sua tutela para tomar-lhes os reinados.

-Isso não importa, com esses meninos vivos o reino será dividido em três. Eu governarei sobre um terço do território quando esses dois chegarem a idade adulta... e isso não permitirei, tenho que eliminá-los logo.

-Não pode matar esses meninos! – Miliardo se surpreendeu.

-Claro que posso – afirmou o homem colocando a mão sobre sua espada enquanto saia dos aposentos e dava ordens para os guardas – queimem tudo, incluindo o corpo da bruxa!

A menina correu até o rio com o bebê nos braços, como poderia cuidar de uma criança? Viu como saiam hordas de homens a cavalo em direção ao povoado. Podia sentir o medo daquela gente em seu coração, o pranto, a dor. Por que esses homens estavam fazendo isso?

Os gritos lacinantes chegaram aos seus ouvidos e ela os cobriu com as mãos para tentar apazigua-los. Entretanto, sabia que nada do que fizesse a deixaria esquecer de todo esse sacrifício, o sangue de tantos inocentes. De tanta gente como ela.

Viu como na borda do rio flutuava um pequeno barco. Ajeitou o bebê nos braços e correu até lá. Era um barquinho de madeira velha, mas resistente, poderia colocar o bebê ali e esperar que alguém o encontrasse rio abaixo.

Colocou o bebê no barco e se certificou de que carregava o medalhão no peito. O tal medalhão lhe proporcionaria a chave para que pudesse romper o feitiço em um futuro onde se restabeleceria seus direitos como rei de Low. O medalhão estava dividido em dois e ambos pendiam no pescoço do pequeno por uma corrente de ouro.

Soltou a corda de amarre do barco e este começou a se mover, enquanto a garota seguia à beira do rio o navegar da embarcação. Correu em seu encalço seguindo com a vista até que fosse impossível de continuar.

Escutou como uma série de cascos de cavalos se aproximavam, correu pelo bosque tentando se esconder, mas um dos homens do rei a vira e agora corria atrás dela, tomando-a pela capa e colocando-a em cima de seu cavalo.

Os homens pegaram as tochas e começaram a queimar as cortinas pendendo sobre as janelas do laboratório da bruxa. Rapidamente o fogo se extendeu aos livros e aos pertences da mulher nas parteleiras enchendo tudo de fumaça.

Em uma das estantes, um livro vermelho aberto descansava com as palavras da última profecia...

_Quando as três constelações se juntarem, nascerá um verdadeiro rei como uma fortaleza de ferro e nobreza de coração que unirá aos três reinos principais e os menores ao seu redor._

_Muitos serão os inimigos que tentaram acabar com seu reinado antes que chegue ao trono. Contudo, seu pior inimigo estará embaixo de seu mesmo teto disfarçado de bom aliado._

_Culparão a morte do bom pai a uma criatura inocente, mas na noite da batalha um anjo vestido de pureza chegará para salvar o herdeiro das chamas da traição._

_Dezenas de inocentes cubriram com sangue as mãos e a consciência do traidor. Seu sangue frio o levará a cometer seu maior erro._

_Dois decênios se passarão, antes que chegue o verdadeiro rei para ocupar o lugar que lhe corresponde e colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar, mudando por completo o curso da história. Vinte anos serão governados por um falso rei enchendo de escuridão os três reinos... e o verdadeiro rei entrará no palácio de mão com alguém do sangue real.._

_O grito exaltado do povo reconhecerá o rosto do rei e serão eles quem restituirão seu poder._

_O traidor acabará com sua sorte ao escolher a mão de seu único amor._

O livro caiu da prateleira cubrindo-se de fogo, as folhar incendiando-se, enquanto o vento cesava sua força e as nuvens de tempestade cobriam completamente o céu.

A profecia estava escrita...

E começava a se cumprir.

_Continua..._

**Notas da autora: **_Esta foi só a apresentação da fic, nos capítulos seguintes já aparecerão nossos personagens. Espero que gostem._


	3. Capítulo 1: A Fuga

**Los Herederos de Low**

_Por:Maryluz-mty_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_Os Herdeiros de Low_

**Capítulo Um: A Fuga**

O silêncio da tarde foi interrompido por um grito angustiado rompendo a quietude do palácio. As aves alçaram vôo assustadas e os poucos guardas vigiando a parte baixa do lugar ergueram a vista tentando encontrar de onde viera aquele desespero.

-Trowa!!! Tem que me ajudar, não posso fazer o que me pedem! – escutou-se a voz agoniada suplicante. Não podia fazer o que pediam.

-Sinto muito, Sua Majestade, são ordens de seu tio – disse o arqueiro cravando os olhos esmeraldas no soberano daquele país, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ordens são ordens e ele nascera para obedecê-las.

-Pare de me chamar de majestade, sabe que odeio isso – replicou o soberano, conheciam-se desde pequenos e sempre o chamara pelo nome, por que agora lhe chamava formalmente?

-Sinto muito... Sua Majestade... Mas é assim que devo chamá-lo – voltou a responder o arqueiro.

-Trowa... não pode me fazer isso, deixe-me sair – voltou a implorar segurando o rapaz mais alto pelos ombros do uniforme de camurça cor-de-café.

-Duo... – murmurou. Sabia que seu amigo não estava apaixonado pela donzela com quem queriam casá-lo, mas fazia parte do trato feito por seu tio com o soberano do outro reino – Se estivesse em minhas mãos, acredite, ajudaria. Mas aonde quer que vá, vão te encontrar e deverá se casar com a princesa Hilde.

-Não a amo! – gritou Duo exasperado, quantas vezes repetira a seu tio Treize que não amava Hilde, que a queria como uma irmã tendo sido criados juntos. Jamais chegaria a sentir por ela algo parecido com amor.

-Eu sei – murmurou o arqueiro.

-Então me ajude a escapar daqui! – voltou a suplicar – Meu tio vai anunciar o compromisso em dois dias e a cerimônia será em um mês. Mas eu não estarei aqui para acontecer. Quero ir embora, nunca pedi para ser um príncipe!

-Mas nasceu com esse privilégio.

-Esse privilégio pode ser dado a Quatre, ele tem mais de príncipe que eu! – Trowa baixou o olhar ao escutar o que seu amigo dizia – Ele é mais elegante, se comporta melhor... Tenho certeza de que seria um soberano muito melhor.

-Seu primo não pode assumir o cargo. Você é o herdeiro dos três reinos.

-Que se dane! Quero ser livre, quero sair desse confinamento do castelo. Meu tio nunca me deixou sair, não conheço nem aos que se supõe serem meus súditos. Com muito custo me deixaram ver os soldados. Sou um prisioneiro, não um herdeiro... Entende Trowa? Se pudesse sair um pouco e conhecer lá fora... ver o povo, conversar com eles e ver como vivem. Não acha que seria melhor para quando chegar a ser rei?

-Não se incomode em me convencer – disse Trowa fitando os olhos violeta. Duo suspirou, já havia se esgotado.

-Está bem, não digo mais nada. Continuarei imaginando como são as coisas lá fora... pelo jeito nunca vou poder ver com meus próprios olhos. Porque quando me OBRIGAREM a casar, as coisas com certeza continuarão iguais.

-Desculpe Duo, mas são as ordens – Trowa voltou a afirmar, o que ele poderia fazer?

-Se teoricamente eu sou o soberano, por que não posso me opor a esse casamento? – questionou Duo para o nada, dando as costas para Trowa, andando com a mão nas costas pelo quarto.

-Por que será rei quando cumprir vinte e um e para isso falta três meses, até lá é seu tio Treize que está no comando. Ainda que todas as ordens sejam aprovadas por você.

-E não posso dar uma ordem que não me obrigo a me casar? – Trowa riu com a idéia do outro.

-Sabia que deveria se casas desde os quinze, pôde negar por vários anos, mas não. Seu tio voltou da guerra e agora é a hora de te obrigar a seguir com a tradição.

-Maldita hora... – comentou Duo andando em círculos – maldita hora... não pode esperar mais três meses? Assim posso me livrar de casar e dar uma ordem sem a assinatura do meu tio.

Trowa se virou para sair rindo dos planos de seu soberano e amigo. Não podia evitar ouvindo o que Duo dizia. Ele também sofria por um amor que não podia acontecer. Um arqueiro e um príncipe... nunca poderia acontecer...

Naquela noite, Duo estava em sua cama rolando de um lado a outro sem conseguir dormir. Como poderia se opor a ordem de seu tio? Seu matrimônio estava estabelecido desde antes que nascera. Deveria se comprometer e casar antes de cumprir os quinze anos. Mas como seu tio, encarregado de sua tutela até virar rei, estava em guerra contra outros reinos, isso lhe havia dado o pretexto de ignorar perfeitamente a regra feita por seus ancestrais.

De uma coisa estava certo.

Se era obrigado a chegar ao trono, a primeira coisa que faria seria anular essa lei antiga e proclamar que todo homem e mulher terá o direito de se casar com quem quiser na idade que escolher. Sempre pensara que para o amor não há idade nem condição social. Isso ouvira de um de seus professores e concordara com ele. Por que condicionar o amor ao dinheiro: Se a pessoa te correspondia, então pra que sofrer? Poderiam se unir em matrimônio se assim o quisessem. Não tinha razão para ter diferença...

Entretanto, não desejava chegar a ser rei... detestava a idéia, queria ser alguém comum. Se ao menos pudesse sair do palácio e percorrer o reino. Mas estava proibido, ninguém poderia ver o príncipe. Quando algum guarda ou servente topava com ele, tinha a ordem de abaixar a vista ante sua presença. Apenas os nobres tinham o privilégio de vê-lo.

Ainda se perguntava se com seus pais fora igual. Quando seu pais morreram junto com os pais de Quatre, seu tio tomou custódia dos dois e ele dissera a ambos que a condição de príncipe impedia sair do palácio para sua própria segurança, já que se suspeitava não ser um acidente a morte de suas famílias, considerando o fato de terem sido mortos no mesmo dia do Rei Low e sua família pelas mãos da bruxa do palácio.

Eram rodeados de guardas dia e noite. Os serventes sempre eram acompanhados de soldados e eram os únicos a serem vistos por eles, e seus professores, mas nunca ficavam sozinhos. Não conhecia o reino no qual tanto desejava sair.

De início acreditava correr perigo, pois o palácio estava sempre rodeado de guardas, mas conforme se passaram os anos, nada acontecia, formou-se a idéia de tudo ser uma mentira de seu tio para mantê-los presos. Mesmo sem saber o motivo.

Sabia da existência da lei imposta por seus antecessores impedindo as mulheres de governar*** **e isso obrigava os reis a terem filhos homens ou casar suas filhas para que pudessem assumir o reino. E sabia que tanto Hilde como Dorothy eram filhas únicas dos reinos Schbeiker e Catalonia e ao se casarem com as princesas iriam para esses pequenos reinos e deixariam o reino de Low nas mãos de seu tio Treize.

Era esse o motivo de seu tio ter feito esse acordo? Por que queria tomar para si completamente o reino de Low, incluindo os ricos reinos de Maxwell e Winner?

Não podia acreditar nisso, não de seu tio. Sempre fora bom com eles, realizava todos os seus caprichos ainda que entre eles não estava sair do palácio. Mas ele mesmo os ensinara esgrima e a montar. Não, ele estando a ponto de se casar com Hilde só estava enchendo a cabeça de minhocas. Era melhor dormir e se esquecer de tudo...

Mas não conseguia, queria sair... De algum modo deveria sair. Não se casaria com ela, não a amava, não importava o que seu tio ou seus antecessores disseram. Iria embora e ponto final.

Levantou da cama e foi até a janela. A luz da lua iluminava gentilmente, mas essa noite não se importava com a lua, só queria checar o quão alto estava do chão. Era alto, mas não o suficiente a impedi-lo. Mas do que serviria sair? Apenas de verem suas roupas se dariam conta de ser um nobre. Por que todas suas roupas era de seda brilhante? Mas talvez essa era a solução, trocar suas roupas e já que ninguém o conhecia de perto, poderia passar despercebido.

Começou a traçar um plano em sua cabeça. De noite ninguém o veria, as luzes das tochas não permitiam ver nada claramente, se encontrasse roupas escuras e sujas poderia, inclusive, passar pelos guardas sem problemas.

Agora restava saber onde encontrar as roupas... talvez nos quartos dos serventes, todos usavam capotes negros ao saírem do castelo. O encarregado da cocheira deveria ter roupas negras e desgastadas. Iria ao lugar onde se lavavam roupas e pegaria algumas sem que ninguém percebesse. Não podia perder mais tempo, o compromisso de casamento estava para ser anunciado e de manhã bem cedo começariam a chegar os convidados.

Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu até a beirada da janela e começou a descer por ela. Era relativamente fácil, durante anos praticou subindo e descendo de árvores, levando broncas de seus tutores. Era algo que seu primo Quatre não fazia.

Conseguiu chegar ao chão em relativamente pouco tempo, não podia levar tochas ou com certeza os guardas perceberiam que alguém vagueava pelos corredores e iriam investigar e antes de poder colocar um pé para fora do castelo, estaria de volta à sua habitação.

Assim, optou por caminhar, lembrando-se das mil vezes em que escapara com Trowa para ir até o rio. Entravam na lavanderia para pegar um manto e usá-lo como rede de pesca. Contudo, isso já fazia alguns anos, agora rezava para que a lavanderia continuasse no mesmo lugar.

Andou alguns metros e desceu várias escadarias. As tochas acesas em um ou outro corredor o ajudava a ver mais claramente. Por fim, chegou aonde se lavavam as roupas, deu graças aos deuses por continuar ali. Tomou um capote escuro, meio maltratado e maltrapilho. Se iria fingir ser pobre, não poderia pegar uma roupa de seu tio. Despiu-se e pegou outras roupas.

Xingou consigo mesmo notando o fato de todas as botas empilhadas num canto serem muito maiores do que as de seu tamanho. Por que demônios tinha um pé tão pequeno? Mas não era hora de lamentar, deveria sair dali, não importava se para isso tivesse que levar suas próprias botas.

Saiu do cômodo; agora tinha de chegar ao muro e saltá-lo como fazia quando era criança. O problema era saber aonde iria depois. Mas não importava, só queria estar livre do compromisso e isso conseguiria saindo do palácio o quanto antes.

Correu pelo corredor, mas uma luz se aproximando o deteve de forma abrupta. Por onde poderia fugir? Foi até a sacada à esquerda, mas por ali não dava, era muito alto para saltar. Torceu para a pessoa se aproximando não o reconhecer, so lhe restava cruzar com ele e dar boa noite para seguir caminho.

Duo colocou o gorro sobre a cabeça cobrindo completamente a franja. Era o único que podia fazer. Caminhou normalmente chegando mais perto da luz. Baixou a cabeça para evitar encarar quem se aproximava. Quando viu a luz quase em cima dele, limitou-se a cumprimentar com um 'boa noite', como os guardas e servos faziam para com ele.

-Boa noite, senhor – disse tentando soar calmo e caminhando tranquilamente.

-Boa... boa noi... – escutou a voz nervosa – Duo? É você?

O rapaz trançado voltou-se, reconhecendo a voz de quem lhe falava. O que fazia acordado tão tarde da noite? Será que também queria fugir?

-Quatre? O que faz tão tarde por aqui? – perguntou aproximando-se de seu primo.

-Na verdade, não o teria reconhecido com essas roupas. O que pensa que está fazendo vestido assim? – alarmou-se Quatre vendo como se vestia e ignorando a pergunta.

-Bem, já que nosso tio pensa em me casar, vou embora.

-Por que se vai Duo? Não pode fazer isso ao reino!

-E o reino pode me obrigar a me casar com alguém que não quero?

-Faz parte de nossas tradições...

-Casar sem amor? Só porque você está disposto a fazer isso com Dorothy, eu não estou.

-Com Dorothy? – repetiu o loiro sem entender.

-Nosso tio não te contou?

-Não, não sei nada disso.

-Bem, estou arranjado com Hilde e você com Dorothy alguns meses depois.

-Não pode ser...

-Por que não foge comigo? Vamos sair desse palácio!

-Não poderia, Duo... eu... eu..

-Vai se casar com Dorothy?

-Não! Essa mulher é uma manipuladora.

-Então vamos!

-Não posso...

-Por que não, Quatre?

-Porque tenho algo que me detém aqui.

-Algo – Duo sentiu-se confuso.

-Sim, vou pensar em como solucionar o caso com Dorothy, mas não posso ir com você.

-Você também não, Duo.

Tanto Duo quanto Quatre se voltaram para ver uma figura alta e delgada observando-os de forma séria. Estavam tão ocupados conversando que nem haviam percebido alguém se aproximando.

-Trowa! – exclamou o loiro ao ver o arqueiro.

-Vamos, amigo, meu plano já está pronto, só tenho que sair do castelo e serei livre. Deixe-me ir, Trowa.

-Não posso permitir que se vá, Duo. Se algo acontece com você, nunca me perdoaria.

-Não vai acontecer nada, prometo.

-Não pode ir. – o mais alto voltou a afirmar.

-Juro que volto em três meses para assumir minhas obrigações, só quero me livrar do casamento.

-Por favor Trowa, deixe-o ir. – suplicou Quatre.

-Dois contra um? – Trowa mostrou um leve sorriso – Não é justo.

-Por favor, amigo... lembra daquela vez que fugimos para ir ao rio e vimos um pescador descansando na beira do rio, deitado na rede presa na árvore?

-Lembro... – confirmou Trowa ainda sem pegar o fio da meada.

-Lembra o que pensamos naquela vez?

-Não.

-Pensamos que seríamos felizes em poder ser como esse pescador. Eu desejo ser como ele, poder me sentar na beira do rio e pescar sem me preocupar com deveres do palácio. Sem me preocupar em ter que casar com alguém a quem considero minha irmã... Me deixe ir, por favor! – suplicou Duo – ainda que seja só por uns dias, me deixe desfrutar desse sonho.

-Se te pegarem, nunca te vi – disse Trowa dando-lhes as costas.

-Vá, Duo – murmurou o primo.

-Obrigado amigo! – agradeceu Duo, correndo do lado contrário.

-Espera Trowa – chamou Quatre aproximando-se do arqueiro.

-Diga, Sua Majestade – Trowa parou sem se virar para olhar o outro príncipe que não gostou do tom formal.

-Não me chame de majestade, sou Quatre. Para você sempre serei Quatre – Trowa virou-se erguendo a tocha sobre sua cabeça, podia vê-lo claramente, tão puro e inocente. Não queria conformar-se em perdê-lo, mas eram as ordens e teria que resignar-se a elas. Baixou a vista para poder falar outra vez.

-Sua Majestade, deverá me desculpar por me recusar a lhe chamar pelo nome, mas seu tio me pediu para deixar de tratá-lo com tanta familiaridade. Você assumirá seu casamento com Lady Dorothy e eu passarei a ser parte da Força Real. Seu tio me informou que sua futura esposa não gostaria de que eu o chamasse pelo nome, mas sim pelo seu título real.

-Trowa!

-Se me dá licença, Majestade, devo seguir com minha patrulha.

Trowa se distanciou, deixando Quatre cheio de tristeza. Não podia se casar com Dorothy. Se ao menos Trowa tivesse o deixado explicar o motivo dele preferir ficar no palácio e não ir com Duo. Mas agora o arqueiro se comportava de forma fria... quando conseguiria dizer seu motivo? Quando?

-Trowa...

Duo enfiou a cabeça entre a moita em volta do muro. A última ronda acabara de passar a poucos minutos, só teria que saltar e se veria livre por fim. Deu uma última olhada para o palácio e viu as tochas dos guardas se distanciando. Tudo parecia tão fácil agora. Só tinha que pular e pronto.

Escalou e saltou do muro, caindo com os pés na terra. Ergueu-se e depois olhou para os dois lados. Um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-Livre! Finalmente livre!!! – levantou os braços e começou a caminhar – Agora só tenho que decidir, esquerda ou direita? – virou a cabeça de um lado a outro novamente, colocou a mão no queixo pensativo – Nunca fui ao povoado, por onde deve ser?

-Ei!

Uma voz grossa o fez se voltar para cima e pôde ver como um homem lhe apontava um arco e flecha perigosamente.

"Pelos deuses! Me encontraram!" pensou assustado.

-Afasta-se do palácio se não quer que eu dispare!

-Afastar? – duvidou – Claro, claro! – disse enquanto corria bosque adentro.

A escuridão do bosque era aterradora, conseguia apenas ouvir os murmuros dos insetos e seus próprios passo. Nunca caminhara por tanto tempo de noite, guiado somente pela luz da lua.

Suas pernas não podiam dar mais nenhum passo, não sabia a quanto tempo estava andando, seu único pensamento era de precisar descansar.

-Preciso de uma cama – murmurou cansado – e um bom banho quente – voltou a dizer – Preciso de uma comida quentinha e uma taça de vinho...

Sem conseguir continuar, tropeçou nas raízes de uma árvore, deixando-se cair por completo sobre o musgo que o cobria para logo em seguida adormecer.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

***Lei Sálica**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nota da autora:** Esta fic está muito estranha e apareceu na minha louca cabeça ao assistir Um Príncipe em Nova York, um capítulo de Xena e os X-Men, hehehe, saberão porque os X-Men na hora certa.

Espero que gostem e que entendam do que se trata a história, sei que está um pouco confusa, mas tudo irá se esclarecerconforme os capítulos avançam.

* * *

Comentários, sugestões, tomates: maryluz_mty(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com [Autora] _OU_ **maymacallyster**(arroba)**yahoo**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br [Tradutora]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Respondido por Aryam:_

**Joana Malfoy**, obrigada pelo comentário! Curta os novos capítulos!

**Giby a hobbit**, eu me isento de responsabilidade! O site é com a Illy! Não somos cruéis! Até o site entrar no ar, estarei postando novos capítulos dessas fics. Logo logo sai notícias do site novo, ainda precisa ajeitar umas coisinhas nele.

**Manda-chan43**, obrigada pelo apoio, que bom que gostou! A continuação está em andamento, espero que continue apreciando a história.

**Ilía**, obrigada! Eu escolhi mesmo uma fic em espanhol justamente por poucas pessoas lerem (e mesmo traduzirem), eu a acompanhei durante um bom tempo e gosto bastante desse estilo de época, castelos, príncipes e tal. Como assim tem uma que ainda não lançou? E não lançou por que??? Pode tratar de avisar que vou querer ler! Sim, o prólogo não dá pra ter noção de muita coisa, é só nos próximos capítulos que ela pega um passo, por isso a resenha ficou tão grande, pra despertar um interesse. Se encontrar algum erro, me avisa, por favor! Eu revisei, mas já viu... Estou com vários projetos ao mesmo tempo. Novamente obrigada pelo comentário e apoio!

**Daaph**, que bom que gostou! Vou tentar postar as continuações o mais rápido possível intercalando com meus outros projetos e dependendo dos comentários. Aliás, obrigada por me mandar um! E obrigada pelo elogio, espero que continue gostando dos próximos capítulos.

Que bom que amou, **Harumi**! É natural do Treize ser todo poderoso. Fazer o quê se ele dá um perfeito vilão... Fico feliz pelo comentário! Obrigada e continue me dizendo o que acha.

**Maryluz-mty**, meus deuses!!!! Um comentário da própria autora (*_* *andando nas nuvens*). Espero que a tradução faça juz a história! Mil gracias por tu bendición!


	4. Capítulo 2: Caçando Problemas

**Los Herederos de Low**

_De: Maryluz-mty_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

**Os Herdeiros de Low**

_Capítulo 2: Caçando Problemas_

Os limites do reino de Low eram muito vastos, se não fosse pelo bosque negro, o reino seria muito maior. Mas ninguém se atrevia a atravessar o bosque negro ou como o povo gostava de chamá-lo, bosque das sombras ou das criaturas. As lendas diziam que nesse bosque habitavam seres malignos, criaturas que haviam aprisionado as almas dos inocentes mortos há mais de vinte anos. Sendo assim, nenhum humano; seja soldado, nobre, ladrão ou camponês; atrevia-se a cruzar os limites do bosque.

Contavam os anciãos que na borda do rio cruzando o bosque das sombras, encontrou-se o cordão partido do herdeiro de Low, o bebê retirado do palácio no dia da morte do rei. Junto do medalhão foram encontrados os corpos mortos de uma dezena de soldados. Contudo, do bebê nada se soube. Os soldados não morreram por flechas ou espadas. A primeira vista pareciam apenas adormecidos, mas todos faleceram de forma misteriosa. O povoado dizia que as almas dos inocentes clamaram vingança e o bebê fora levando embora pelos seres misteriosos. Dali em diante todos temeram ir além dos limites do bosque, já que diziam as criaturas serem capaz de seqüestrar e matar pessoas.

Com o passar dos anos, vários foram os soldados e viajantes mortos ou desaparecidos nessa parte do bosque...

O ruído dos cascos de cavalo retumbavam pelo caminho de terra, não muito longe do palácio, fazendo os insetos saltarem de ramo em ramo para desviar do caminho e levantando um pouco de lodo criado pelo orvalho matinal. Uma porção de soldados reais percorriam o caminho buscando a pessoa que quebrara as leis. Os ladrões e vagabundos dormiam ao lado da estrada e da beira dos rios. Encontrá-los pelas manhãs era mais fácil do que encontrá-los de tarde ou de noite.

As plantas quebravam-se e eram esmagadas pelo peso dos cavalos e soldados. Caminhando aos pares, o guia observava atrás de cada árvore, buscando aqueles vagabundos acostumados a rondar o reino.

Levantando um braço para deter os outros, o guia adiantou-se para observar um vulto negro estendido abaixo de uma árvore. A primeira vista, parecia um homem, mas não se mexia, poderia estar morto, um dos tantos aldeões assassinados por resistir a um assalto.

Com uma grande lança, decidiu cutucá-lo.

-Aaai!

Com um grito de dor, aquela figura negra levantou-se esfregando os glúteos para dar de cara com o homem que se atrevera a despertá-lo de tal modo.

-Como se atreve a me acordar?! – gritou o encapuzado vendo o soldado surpreso à sua frente.

-Desculpe-me senhor, pensei que estivesse morto.

-Ah, pensou, é? Não sabia que os soldados pensavam, achei que todos se limitavam a seguir ordens! – falou de forma sarcástica. O soldado lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

-Pode me dizer quem é você? – questionou à figura desconhecida.

-Quem sou eu? Como ousa sequer perguntar quem sou?

-Pergunto pois não sei quem é você. Ou vocês o conhecem? – a última pergunta foi dirigida aos outros soldados. Mas todos negaram com um movimento de cabeça.

-Inacreditável! Eu sou seu soberano...

Uma gargalhada geral fez-se ouvir.

-Quê? Não acreditam?

-Peço que nos desculpe por não acreditar, senhor. Mas com vestimenta tão luxuosa, era impossível de reconhecê-lo – as gargalhadas foram ouvidas novamente.

-Eu sou Duo Maxwell, herdeiro do reino Maxwell e futuro soberano do reino Low – voltou a dizer entre as risadas – E se me visto assim, é porque ontem a noite saí do palácio e acabei por dormir no bosque.

-Claro, Vossa Senhoria – disse o soldado reverenciando a Duo – e esta é sua coroa? – aproximou-se dele e retirou uma folha de sua cabeça.

-Zomba de teu senhor! – exclamou o rapaz de trança começando a se assustar, mas impondo um tom autoritário na voz.

-Para a TUA informação, pequeno vagabundo, nosso soberano se chama Treize Kushrenada, é imperdoável que não saiba quem é teu senhor. Além do mais, o tal Duo Maxwell que menciona, não é herdeiro de nada. Todos sabem que tanto ele como seu primo Quatre, decidiram sair do reino assim que se casarem. São só dois moleques covardes que se recusam a sair das comodidades do palácio. Duo Maxwell só se dedica a assinar leis sem sentido, acha que ser rei é uma brincadeira. Se não fosse pela Sua Excelência Treize, este país estaria na ruína com esse garoto – os olhos de Duo cravaram naquele homem. Como era possível pensarem isso dele? Não era verdade, nada do que dizia era.

-Não está certo! – gritou Duo.

-E agora, deve vir conosco – o soldado informou tomando o garoto pelo braço ignorando o protesto.

-Não, solte-me! – puxou o braço e soltou-se bruscamente – Por que devo ir com vocês?

-Porque você é um vagabundo e a lei proíbe vagar.

-Quê? – perguntou incrédulo, essa lei não tinha porque existir.

-Vai dizer que não é daqui, vagabundo? Venha conosco!

-Não, esquece. Essa lei é uma piada, não é?

-Não é nenhuma piada, o rei Treize e o príncipe Duo aprovaram a lei há uns dois anos. Um capricho do moleque. Assim que deve vir conosco.

-Eu jamais aprovei coisa assim! – novamente uma gargalhada.

-Acho que esse pirralho está louco, acha que é da nobreza – o soldado falou rindo.

Mas Duo não estava disposto a ser preso. Sabia que estando nas masmorras seria impossível alguém perceber quem era. Os soldados falavam inverdades sobre ele. Nunca aprovara essa lei, algo que havia aprendido, era a nunca assinar nada sem ler antes. Teria que por as cartas na mesa. Fugir por ser covarde? Deixar tudo nas mãos de seu tio? Aplicar leis absurdas? Não, ele não fizera nada disso. Mas antes de retornar, teria de impedir seu casamento, voltaria em três meses como prometera a Trowa e tudo mudaria. Claro que mudaria.

Mas no momento, teria que fugir dos soldados. Não parecia conseguir convencê-los de sua verdadeira identidade, o soberano dessas terras. Ao que aparentava, roubar as roupas da lavanderia dera certo e agora ninguém acreditava nele.

Isso agora não era nada bom...

Viu a enorme lança na mão do soldado que ria aos montes com o resto da tropa. Estava distraído e tinha a oportunidade de fugir. Assim, deu um passo para frente estendendo os braços para alcançar a arma e a tomou fortemente nas mãos arrebatando-a de repente do homem surpreso pela atitude do vagabundo.

-Alto! – disse o soldado sentindo a lança saindo das mãos.

Mas tudo fora muito rápido. Duo golpeou o elmo do soldado com o cabo fazendo-o cair para trás, enquanto começava a correr entre as árvores arremessando a lança em seu caminho.

-Detenham-no! – grito o soldado no chão vendo a figura negra desaparecendo no bosque.

Os restantes, avançaram em seus cavalos a todo galope, seguindo o vulto que parecia correr com o vento. Entretanto, ele ia a pé e os soldados a cavalo, era impossível de escapar.

Corria o mais rápido que podia, empurrando os galhos das árvores para que caíssem no chão. Saltando altos juncos em seu trajeto.

-Não o deixem escapar!

-Ali está!

Olhou para trás apenas para ver um deles se aproximando perigosamente. Como ficar mais veloz do que um cavalo? Ouvia o ruído da água cada vez mais próximo. Mas do que lhe serviria um rio? Precisava que os cavalos se detivessem.

_Que se detivessem_. Desejava com todo seu coração que os cavalos se detivessem. Continuou correndo sem se dar conta de que o cavalo mais próximo dele deteve-se bruscamente. E sem perceber, caiu na água.

-Está no rio, não o deixem escapar!

A correnteza do rio o arrastava, sabia nadar, mas o capote se emaranhava entre suas pernas e braços, e isso o impedia de ficar acima d'água. Água e mais água apareciam ante seus olhos, não sabia aonde ia nem como se aproximar da borda. A correnteza cada vez mais forte o arrastava com fúria.

_Maldição!_ Pensou consigo mesmo, _engoli tanta água que não me surpreenderia de te um peixe morando no meu estômago_, tentou retirar a água de seus olhos, _será que esses malditos soldados se foram?_ Mas uma flecha o respondeu. _Caramba! Agora estão atirando em mim!_ Olhou para cima vendo vários soldados apontando para ele com arcos e flechas.

O som forte de água caindo o fez arregalar os olhos para frente.

-Uma cachoeira!

Sem conseguir dar braçadas e se esquivando das flechas, tentou em vão nadar no sentido contrário da correnteza. Mas era por demais forte e sabia que se a correnteza era forte assim, era porque a cachoeira deveria ser grande.

-Vai cair pela queda d'água, rápido, desçam, encontrem-no, não o deixem escapar!

A correnteza ficou cada vez mais violenta e inevitável, a água o arrastou até a cascata...

Abriu os olhos ao se sentir entrando novamente na água, as luzes vindas de cima indicavam ter que nadar até o outro lado. Por fim podia respirar de novo. Não via sinal dos soldados. Aproximou-se até a borda e por fim deixou-se cair na grama crescendo perto do rio.

-Coff coff – continuou tossindo enquanto descansava de bruços – com toda essa natação, fiz exercício por toda minha vida.

-Ali está! Peguem-no!

Duo virou a cabeça ao escutar os gritos e os cascos dos cavalos, nunca se dariam por vencidos?

Levantou-se pesadamente para tentar correr bosque adentro, mas as roupas pesadas pela água o faziam cair constantemente.

-Capturem-no!

As vozes dos soldados entravam no bosque. Quem estavam seguindo? Por acaso o haviam encontrado? Uma sombra negra passou correndo por debaixo da árvore onde se encontrava uma armadilha. Parecia correr dos soldados o perseguindo.

-O bosque das criaturas! – gritou um parando assustado.

-Não acreditem em contos, este bosque é como qualquer outro. Encontrem esse pivete! – a voz de quem parecia ser o chefe fez-se escutar.

Contos? Pelo jeito a oportunidade demonstrava aos soldados que os contos do bosque das criaturas não eram tão fantasiosos como o chefe acreditava.

Pegou uma flecha da bolsa em suas costas e amarrou a ponta em uma corda que levava consigo. Os soldados ainda pareciam estar um pouco longe, mas continuavam perseguindo a sombra que acabara de passar debaixo dele. Lançou a flecha a árvore à sua frente e desceu para atar a outra extremidade a árvore onde estava.

Vários soldados seguiram galopando para deter o vagabundo correndo entrando cada vez mais no bosque das sombras. Quando se deram conta, chocaram-se contra algo que os lançou ao solo.

-Que foi isso? – perguntou o capitão.

-Um espírito! – gritou um deles, virando o cavalo e fugindo.

-Pare! Fantasmas não existem! – mas vários soldados já lhe davam as costas para sair correndo e os caídos no chão, já levantavam para também correr e fugir.

Correu até uma espécie de caverna onde estava uma série de jaulas. Levantou uma delas contendo vários tipos de pássaros e estes, ao verem-se livres, alçaram vôo fazendo diferentes barulhos.

Os cavalos dos soldados ainda no bosque ficaram nervosos por causa do ruído. Olharam para cima para ver as luzes matinais, mas as copas das árvores eram tão altas que não permitiam a passagem do sol.

-Vou embora! – gritou outro.

-Retirada! Retirada! – finalmente o capitão cedeu ao ver-se sozinho.

Por fim os intrusos se foram, só faltava alcançar a sombra ainda correndo e fazê-lo sair do bosque antes de encontrar seu refúgio...

O sol matinal se alçava pelo enorme castelo. Sua Excelência Treize passeava pelos corredores ao lado do capitão da força real, Miliardo Peacecraft.

-Parece que tudo vai como o planejado, Miliardo. Amanhã o compromisso de Duo e Hilde será levado a cabo e quando se casarem, o reino de Schbeiker passará a ser parte do de Low.

-Parece que deixar os meninos vivos foi a melhor decisão a ser tomada, Sua Excelência.

-Todo o mérito é seu, querido Miliardo – disse o rei enquanto o loiro apenas sorria.

O relincho de um dos cavalos no estábulo chamou a atenção dos dois homens e se aproximaram.

-Por que este cavalo está tão nervoso? – perguntou Treize vendo uma charmosa égua negra relinchar e dava voltas no curral sem deixar ninguém pegá-la.

-Sinto muito, Sua Excelência, é Shinigami a égua do príncipe Duo. Desde ontem a noite está muito nervosa e não conseguimos acalmá-la – disso um dos funcionários do estábulo.

-Pois façam algo! Os convidados já estarão chegando e não quero nenhum tipo de escândalo.

-O único que pode acalmá-la é o príncipe Duo, mas não conseguimos encontrá-lo.

-Já procuraram em seu quarto? – perguntou Treize confuso.

-Sim, Sua Excelência, procuramos por todos os cantos, mas ainda não o encontramos.

-Pois sigam procurando! – Treize deu a volta para ver-se de frente a Miliardo – Não encontram Duo e não gosto nada disso. Tem de encontrá-lo, procure-o e traga-o de onde quer que esteja.

-Sim Sua Excelência! – afirmou Miliardo fazendo uma reverência e partindo.

-Não permitirei que me apronte nenhuma das suas, querido sobrinho – falou entre dentes dando a volta para observar a magnífica égua que dera de presente a Duo há apenas um ano.

Duo continuava correndo, podia escutar os passos de alguém, parecia que enfim os soldados o alcançariam. Mas não podia deixá-los o pegarem. Se o prendessem nas masmorras do palácio, poderia passar meses sem ninguém saber de sua estada ali. Essa seria uma boa solução para livrar-se do compromisso, se não soubesse que o lugar era lúgubre, frio e a comida era péssima.

Conseguiu ver de relance como um vulto se aproximava, parecia correr ainda mais rápido do que os cavalos. Tentava tirar forças sem saber de onde, não poderia deixá-los o capturarem. Mas o terreno estava tão irregular, tão cheio de altos e baixos, se não prestasse atenção logo cairia.

-Aaaaiii!

Exclamou ao sentir como tropeçava em algo fazendo-o perder o chão e cair na terra estranhamente plana na sua frente. Enquanto sobre si passavam vários tipos de patas de animais.

Agachou a cabeça cobrindo-se com o capuz e as mãos. Não sabia de onde saíra tantos animais, nem por que passavam por cima de seu corpo. Nunca os escutou nem os viu. Mas podia sentir as patas de cabras, veados, galinhas e os grasnidos de patos e gansos, assim como cervos, o relinchar de cavalos, pois não era apenas um, eram vários cavalos. Onde veio parar?

Levantou um pouco a cabeça ao se dar conta de que já nenhum animal passava por cima de si, abaixou a cabeça rapidamente ao se dar conta de um tatu correndo por último. Voltou a levantar a vista e a escassa luz o permitiu contemplar de onde vieram todos os animais. Aparentemente, tropeçara, eu sua louca corrida, na corda mantendo as jaulas fechadas e esta enrolara-se na sua perna. As jaulas foram lançadas no chão e o resto dos animais aproveitara para escapar.

Onde estava? Parecia o esconderijo de um caçador, mas seguramente ao se dar conta do desastre feito por ele, ficaria muito raivoso. Era melhor sair dali o mais rápido possível antes do dono chegar.

Sacudiu as roupas, ainda molhadas e cheias de lama. Seria impossível ficar limpo.

-Está bem?

Escutou uma voz fria às suas costas que o fez ficar petrificado, como se uma corrente de eletricidade o sacudisse por completo o corpo e o impedisse de se mover. Seu coração acelerou, não sabia se era por medo ou se por algo mais.

Mas a quem pertencia essa voz? Um soldado? Ou o caçador? Voltou-se para confirmar...

Apesar de ser plena manhã, a luz era fraca, nessa parte do bosque parecia noite. Haviam poucas aberturas por entre os ramos das árvores das quais banhavam com muito pouco onde estava. Tentou ajustar a vista para ver quem lhe falava. Mas só pode distinguir um par de olhos azuis semicerrados observando-o. Não sabia porque ao ver esse estranho brilho nos olhos do caçador tivera a sensação de conhecê-lo antes. Mas isso era impossível, sendo a sua primeira vez tão longe do palácio. Teriam se visto antes? Seria um nobre que fora ao castelo?

Analisando bem as roupas do homem na sua frente, pode distinguir serem de camurça, como as dos arqueiros do palácio. E carregava vários cintos, repletos de armas. Um caçador, isso era de quem se tratava a pessoa.

Sorriu nervosamente para responder da forma mais tranqüila que conseguiu, tratando de cobrir com o corpo a visão do outro e ignorando o estranho sentimento de conhecê-lo em algum lugar.

-Sobreviverei – falou Duo baixando o capuz ainda lhe cobrindo.

Seus longos cabelos amarrados a uma única trança escaparam do capote, deixando-se a mostra. Assim como os olhos violetas mais belos que jamais vira.

-É uma mulher? – perguntou irritado sem poder acreditar.

-Claro que não! – Duo respondeu nervoso pela forma em como o caçador o via – Só por ter cabelo comprido, não significa que sou uma garota!

-Não digo só pelo cabelo – o caçador passou por Duo e viu suas jaulas viradas – Por mil demônios!? – parou-se na frente delas.

-Eram suas? – perguntou o príncipe nervosamente. O caçados voltou-se fixando os olhos frios nele. _Oh diabos, nunca vi olhos tão bonitos, mas ainda tão frios e perigosos_.

-O que aconteceu aos animais dentro dessas jaulas? – perguntou o caçador extremamente raivoso.

-He, bem... – começou a brincar com a ponta de sua trança – tropecei na corda prendendo tudo e escaparam... – riu sem graça.

O outro passou a mão no rosto e no cabelo, parecia incrivelmente irritado. Duo estava muito nervoso, nunca conheceram alguém como ele. Teve a sorte de escapar da tropa o perseguindo, mas esse homem parecia ainda mais perigoso.

-Me fez perder muito dinheiro – tentava se acalmar.

-Oh, desculpa – Duo aproximou-se dele – te pagarei – o caçador fixou seus olhos cobaltos nas íris violetas.

-Me pagará? – questionou sem acreditar.

-Claro, pagarei até a última moeda – afirmou seguro, ainda tendo esquecido sua bolsa de ouro, mas quando voltasse ao palácio... espere um momento! Não podia voltar! Pelo menos não agora.

-Como vai me pagar? Parece um vagabundo...

-He, sim, talvez, eu, é que, pois bem – balbuciou nervosamente para não revelar quem era na realidade. Se o caçador quisesse pensar nele como um qualquer não o iria corrigi-lo.

-Então como pensa em me pagar? – questionou novamente.

-Com... com... com...

-Com o quê? – perguntou furioso.

-Não sei! Também não precisa gritar, não tenho culpa por ter colocado essas gaiolas no meio do caminho... – Duo gesticulou para as jaulas caídas.

-Se não percebeu, elas estava encostadas na parede da minha cabana, não no meio do caminho – esclareceu.

Duo virou a cabeça e sentiu-se nervoso novamente, como poderia pagar o homem por todo o estrago que causara?

O caçador deixou sua visão vagar pelo desastre causado pelo vagabundo de trança. As gaiolas esparramadas no chão, algumas estragadas. A comida para os animais estava toda espalhada. Quanto tempo levaria para reunir tudo o que perdera? E ainda por cima, tendo de reconstruir e recolher... talvez essa fosse a solução.

-Já sei como vai me pagar – falou o rapaz fitando os olhos violeta.

-Ah, sim, e como? – Duo questionou.

-Me pagará com seu corpo.

Os olhos de Treize viajavam pelo corpo esbelto e alto do jovem soldado na sua frente. Por que deveria acreditar no que dizia? Ele era o único amigo de Duo dentro do palácio que poderia ajudá-lo a sair sem ser visto. Mas quais provas teria contra ele? E se o soldado dizia não tê-lo visto, talvez dissesse a verdade.

-Bem Trowa, acreditarei na sua palavra – a expressão de Trowa pareceu relaxar com essas palavras, entretanto, Sua Excelência ainda não terminara – sabe ter de manter lealdade a seu soberano Trowa, é a única função de um soldado: obedecer e cuidar de seu senhor.

-Sei, Sua Excelência. Por isso sempre tratei de cuidar de Duo – as palavras de Trowa caíram como um balde de água fria em Treize fazendo-o se levantar.

-Mas Duo não é seu soberano, eu sou! – a expressão de Trowa se endureceu – quando Duo se casar, eu ficarei encarregado pelo reino de Low, é a mim a quem deve lealdade!

-Sinto muito, Sua Excelência – Trowa falou sem realmente sentir. Treize lhe deu as costas irritado, a conversa com o arqueiro o havia incomodado. Mas ainda tinha de encontrar Duo.

-Encontre Quatre e traga-o a minha presença.

-Imediatamente, Sua Excelência.

-Duo não será o herdeiro de tudo isso – murmurou Treize entre os dentes ao ouvir a porta se fechando atrás de Trowa, observando pela janela todo o vasto reino de Low.

Com receio, aceitara deixar os bebês vivos. Miliardo o convencera a levá-los ao palácio de Low e mantê-los presos. Tinha a tutela de ambos, já que ficaram sem parentes para cuidar deles. E tendo o herdeiro dos três reinos, ele tomaria conta do reino de Low no lugar do herdeiro infante.

Sabia que os reinos de Catalonia e Schbeiker tinham princesas. Recebera a informação das parteiras das duas mulheres que não poderiam voltar a ter filhos. Isso obrigava os reis a conseguir príncipes para suas respectivas filhas. Uma vez que o assunto da morte do Rei Low acalmou-se, pode estabelecer um acordo com ambos os reis, sendo os matrimônios de suas filhas com os príncipes de Winner e Maxwell. Melhor acordo impossível. Com a promessa de dar os dois príncipes para suas princesas, os reis deram em troca soldados para combater na guerra contra outros reinos. Agora o reino de Low era ainda maior por ter somado a seu território os reinos vencidos.

Quando Duo completou quinze anos, precisou começar a aprovar as leis junto dele e isso passou a lhe incomodar. Mas teve de aceitar já que estava em guerra e não podia se ocupar com o matrimônio de seu sobrinho. Contudo, agora estava de volta para fazer as leis se cumprirem.

Justo agora que tudo estava para se cumprir, quando ele realmente estava para ser o soberano absoluto de Low, não poderia permitir Duo escapar do casamento. Por mais que este se negasse, deveria ir. Nunca o permitiria subir ao trono. Nunca!

Quatre sentia-se nervoso em sua habitação. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde dar-se-iam conta do desaparecimento de Duo e não sabia qual seria a reação de seu tio. Andava de um lado a outro. Levaram-no o jantar ao seu quarto quando não desceu para comer, não sabia como enfrentar o olhar de seu tio se perguntasse do primo. Contudo, sua refeição, perfeitamente servido em uma bandeja de prata, ainda permanecia intacta.

Sobressaltou ao escutar fortes golpes na porta. Sabia se tratar de um dos guardas. Seu tio já teria dado falta de Duo?

-Sua Majestade, Quatre? – o loiro relaxou um pouco ao reconhecer a voz de Trowa. Deu-se pressa em abrir a porta e ver os olhos esmeraldas do arqueio o fez sorrir amplamente.

-Bom dia Trowa, entre, por favor – convidou de forma cortês, mas Trowa baixou o rosto sem se mover.

-Bom dia, Sua Majestade. Vossa Majestade me enviou para te buscar – Quatre estremeceu de leve, saberia? Já teria descoberto da fuga de Duo?

-Ele sabe? – perguntou duvidoso.

-Sim, Sua Majestade. – respondeu Trowa olhando-o nos olhos – Sabe que Duo não esteve toda a noite em sua habitação, mas não sabe que saiu do palácio – o loiro suspirou aliviado.

-Que bom que não disse, eu também não contarei nada – Trowa apenas assentiu e fez um gesto indicando que Quatre o seguisse.

Treize não conseguira nada do príncipe loiro, ele também dissera não ter visto Duo na noite anterior. Porém algo o dizia que tanto Quatre como Trowa mentiam.

Miliardo regressou ao palácio depois de procurar nos arredores, ninguém parecia ter visto o príncipe Duo. Todavia, o que contavam uns soldados da ronda matinal chamou sua atenção.

Um vagabundo de trança dizia ser o soberano de Low. Todos o consideraram louco, mas quando perguntou se este encontrava-se nas masmorras, eles sentiram-se contrariados em informar ao capitão que ele se perdera no bosque das criaturas.

Agora cabia a ele averiguar mais sobre esse suposto indivíduo de trança. Tinha a sensação de não ser outro que não o próprio príncipe. Isso queria dizer que Duo Maxwell estava fora do palácio e pior ainda, perdido no bosque negro das sombras.

_Continua..._

_Resposta do comentário:_

**Harumi!** Calma, moça! Acho que esse capítulo já explicou tudo, mas Treize não é tio legítimo deles. Ele 'adotou' os dois depois da morte dos reis dos reinos de Winner e Maxwell e Quatre e Duo foram criados como primos. Mas sim, Trowa é um arqueiro real, meio que um guarda-costas deles. E coitado do Duo, ele foi mimado a vida toda, claro que se embrenhar num bosque não seria nada fácil pra ele. Gostou da aparição do Heero? Espero que continue gostando da história! Obrigada pelo comentário!


	5. Capítulo 3: Tentando fugir novamente

**Los Herederos de Low**

_De: Maryluz-mty_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

**Os Herdeiros de Low**

_Capítulo 3: Tentando fugir novamente_

Os olhos violetas de Duo se fixaram com surpresa nos olhos azuis cobalto do caçador. _Que o pagasse com o quê?_ Não estava certo se o tinha entendido, não sabia das negociações e trejeitos do povoado. Mas isso de pagar com o corpo não lhe soava nada bem.

-Espera aí! – Duo exclamou dando um passo para trás, afastando-se do outro – Tudo bem que eu tenho o cabelo comprido, que seja jovem e atraente, que você esteja sozinho e que eu não tenha uma moeda sequer nos bolsos – o caçador o observou com olhos semicerrados ante o comentário – isso não quer dizer que possa usar meu corpo como pagamento – assinalou todo o desastre a sua volta.

-Hei...

-E não pode me obrigar a fazer isso...

-Hei...

-Nem se me ameaçar com todas essas armas e flechas conseguirá me convencer...

-Hei...

-E mais, nem por você ter os olhos mais azuis e belos que já vi na vida, conseguirá...

-Cala a boca!

Duo fechou os olhos por causa do grito e cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, para depois abri-los surpreendido. Era a primeira vez que alguém gritava com ele dessa forma. Ninguém nunca gritara assim para com ele... Claro, também nunca fora perseguido por soldados enfurecidos para ser jogado no calabouço.

-Vai me escutar? – perguntou o rapaz a um passo do vagabundo.

-Por livre e espontânea pressão, vou. – falou de modo sarcástico.

-Quando falei que ia me pagar com o corpo, me referia a trabalhar para mim até pagar tudo o que me fez perder.

-Eu, trabalhar? – Duo questionou. Nunca trabalhara. O que será que faria e por quanto tempo?

-Sim, trabalhará para mim.

-E... Por quanto tempo?

-Até que me pague tudo.

-E quanto é?

-Vejamos... – o caçador sentou-se num tronco de árvore e começou a fazer as contas em voz alta – Foram seis veados, cinco moedas cada um, total de trinta moedas. Vinte galinhas selvagens, duas galinhas por moeda dá um total de dez moedas. Três cervos a duas moedas cada um, de seis moedas ao todo. Dois cavalos a cem moedas, duzentas moedas. Cinco cabras a três moedas cada, quinze. Dez patos a duas moedas, cinco e três tatus a moeda, dá três. Somando tudo o resultado é duzentas e sessenta e nove moedas de ouro. – terminou, colocando-se de pé novamente e encarando Duo nos olhos.

-Ta... tanto? É uma pequena fortuna. – não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem somara tudo tão rápido.

-Sim, justamente o que me fez perder. Agora, se trabalhar para mim, te pagarei meia moeda ao dia, o que te obriga a ficar aqui por dezessete meses.

-Quê? Claro que não. A um servente se paga duas moedas ao dia, com comida e casa.

-Uma moeda ao dia e sua vida.

-Mi... minha vida? – balbuciou, ficando nervoso vendo o caçador sacar a espada.

-Por muito menos, outro caçador já o teria matado. – levantou a espada e tocou sua ponta no queixo do rapaz de trança – temos um trato?

Duo engoliu seco.

-Tenho opção? – encarava o fio da lâmina descer para o seu pescoço.

-Nenhuma. – respondeu o outro calmamente.

-Então temos um trato. – Duo tentou sorrir. Logo teria oportunidade de fugir. Não fora tão difícil sair do palácio e vir parar num bosque com um caçador intragável e mal-humorado. Ainda que com uma autoridade de dar inveja no próprio Treize – Não há dúvida de que você é um bom negociante. – zombou.

O outro rapaz apenas o encarou de forma fria e abaixou a espada, guardando-a na bainha. Deu meia volta para ver toda a bagunça. Precisava reconstruir algumas das jaulas.

-Bem, comece a recolher tudo isso, enquanto vou buscar madeira para as jaulas que destruiu.

-Recolher tudo? – Duo olhava com desânimo para as coisas atiradas no chão. O caçador fitou o jovem de trança – até isso que parece excremento? – sua voz indicava asco.

-Tudo! – confirmou.

* * *

Miliardo atravessava os corredores do palácio rumo ao escritório de Sua Excelência Treize. Bateu na porta esperando permissão para entrar. Quando por fim ouviu a voz do homem, adentrou o aposento fechando a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se da mesa de madeira grossa na frente de uma enorme janela aberta, permitindo a luz do sol iluminar por completo o lugar.

-Tenho más notícias, senhor. – declarou o homem loiro, vendo apenas as costas de Treize olhando pela janela.

-Duo não está no palácio. – concluiu sem se virar.

-Isso mesmo. Tudo indica que ele surrupiou roupas velhas da lavanderia. Uma contagem das peças nos confirmou que falta uma calça, uma camisa e uma capa. Todos negros. Com certeza o príncipe se aproveitou da escuridão para escapar.

-Duo sempre gostou de fazer esse tipo de loucura. – Treize comentou sem se irritar – Temos alguma idéia para onde ele possa ir?

-Essa manhã, alguns soldados contavam ter encontrado um vagabundo afirmando ser o soberano de Low. Mas escapou entrando no bosque negro.

Treize se virou para encarar Miliardo surpreso.

-No bosque negro?

-Sim, Vossa Excelência. E pela descrição que me deram, parecia ser o príncipe Duo.

Treize voltou para a janela, colocando a mão no queixo, pensando como utilizar a fuga de Duo para o seu benefício.

-Diga Miliardo, a princesa Hilde e sua família já chegaram?

-Chegarão a qualquer momento, Vossa Excelência.

-Se alguém perguntar por Duo, deverá dizer que está indisposto. Ninguém pode saber que se encontra fora do palácio. Fale com Trowa e o ordene que guarde silêncio. Falarei com Quatre. Precisamos ganhar tempo até que eu consiga criar um plano e evite que saibam da fuga.

-Como quiser, Vossa Excelência.

* * *

Duo terminava de recolher toda a comida e excremento em uma enorme cesta dada pelo caçador, quando o viu retornar.

-Terminei! – anunciou alegremente.

O caçador percebeu tudo estar em ordem e assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

-Vou colocar algumas armadilhas no bosque. Não saia daqui. E já que terminou, vá arrumar a cabana.

-QUÊ? – exclamou surpreso – O que quer que esteja fora de lugar na sua cabana não é problema meu, cabe a você arrumar.

O rapaz de olhos azuis se aproximou de forma ameaçadora do jovem de trança, ainda inclinado por terminar de recolher as coisas.

-Se não tivesse que ir armar mais armadilhas para capturar os animais que _você_ deixou escapar, poderia ir organizar minha cabana. Mas como não tenho tempo, é sua responsabilidade! Entendido?

-Sim, vossa senhoria. – Duo respondeu entre dentes.

-Não me chame assim.

-Não? Desculpe então, chamo de Vossa Majestade? Ou quem sabe Vossa Excelência seria melhor? Ah não, já sei, melhor ainda, Amo! Afinal, pelo jeito serei seu escravo. – falava com sarcasmo.

-Deixe de estupidez. Não é nenhum escravo, está trabalhando para mim por toda a desgraça que causou. E se for me chamar, agradeceria se fosse pelo meu nome.

-E qual o seu nome, senhor? – perguntou Duo ainda entre os dentes.

-Heero. Heero Yuy.

-Muito prazer, Heero Yuy, sou Duo. – falou o rapaz de cabelos em trança erguendo-se, omitindo seu sobrenome por medo de ser relacionado com o reino Maxwell. Estendeu a mão para apertar a de Heero como sabia serem as apresentações entre as pessoas de mesma classe.

Mas Heero lançou um olhar para a mão fina, cheia de terra e lama. Subiu o olhar para os olhos violeta. Duo viu como o caçador nem sequer esticou a mão enluvada para responder seu cumprimento e de mal grado abaixou o braço novamente.

-É isso que dá tentar ser educado. – murmurou enquanto Heero lhe dava as costas – mas agora que não está aqui... – sorriu para si mesmo – poderei ir embora.

-Se tentar fugir deve ter cuidado, os arredores da cabana estão cheios de armadilhas.

-Maldito imbecil! – gritou ao se dar conta que o caçador o ouvira murmurar. Isso queria dize que, além de ser um ogro mal-educado, também tinha um ótimo ouvido.

Algumas horas depois, Heero retornou a cabana enquanto Duo o esperava de fora. Não estava disposto a ficar e queria informá-lo disso. Teve tempo suficiente de percorrer os arredores e descobrira onde estavam as armadilhas. Encontrara atrás da cabana dois enormes barris com água e aproveitou para lavar as mãos e o rosto, mas não queria ficar mais ali. Queria um bom banho e necessitava de uma boa comida, coisas que sabia que aquele rapaz não lhe daria.

O caçador o observou parado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados. A pouca luz atravessando as copas das árvores o permitia vê-lo melhor. Agora lavado, podia ver que sua pele era muito pálida. Uma pessoa acostumada a vagar por aí passaria bastante tempo debaixo do sol, adquirindo um tom bronzeado e não tão branco como o do vagabundo na sua frente.

Deteve-se a um passo de distância do vagabundo e pode notar os olhos violeta o encarando com determinação. Conseguia ler na expressão seu enfado.

-Bem, já recolhi toda a bagunça que fiz e arrumei tua casa, com isso estamos quites. Assim, vou-me embora. – disse Duo adiantando-se para se ir.

-Não sairá daqui até que eu recupere tudo que perdi. – escutou as palavras do caçador, mas continuou caminhando.

-Ah é? E como pensa em me deter? – perguntou sem se virar.

-Assim...

Duo se voltou curioso para ver o que o outro pretendia, apenas para encontrar algo voando em sua direção, passando por entre suas pernas e prendendo a ponta de sua trança firmemente contra o tronco de uma árvore.

O rapaz de trança se horrorizou, _um pouco mais para cima e jamais poderia ter filhos_, pensou assustado.

-Da próxima vez não será no seu cabelo... – afirmou o caçador dando-lhe as costas.

-Mas... mas quê? Tentava me matar? – Duo começava a reclamar enquanto libertava sua trança da faca, tendo de apoiar o pé no tronco, por estar muito firme. A lâmina arrancara um bom pedaço de seu cabelo, mas conseguiu recuperar sua fita para voltar a amarrá-la. Entretanto, o caçador não respondeu - Queria me transformar em eunuco [**1**] ou o quê?! – perguntou irritado aproximando-se do outro.

-Tenho ótima pontaria. – respondeu cruzando os braços sem olhá-lo.

-Ninguém é perfeito, podia ter me machucado! – voltou a reclamar.

-Ficará aqui até me pagar! – rugiu o caçador encarando-o.

-Esqueça!!! Agora menos do que nunca ficarei – declarou o príncipe dando meia volta – da próxima vez, pode me matar.

Escutou como algo cortava o ar, era o som de algo afiado lascando os galhos. Agachou-se rapidamente, pegando a navalha guardada na bota, ricocheteando-a contra a faca vinda em sua direção que o caçador lançara.

-He, achou que eu cairia nessa de novo? Não sou tão estúpido. – deu a volta e continuou a caminhar.

Quando sentiu um fio se romper debaixo de seu pé e, ao mesmo tempo, uma corda se enrolar em sua perna e começar a alçá-lo de cabeça para baixo.

-O quê...? – viu que se encontrava cara a cara com o rapaz selvagem – Me tira daqui! O que é isso? Me solte! Abaixe-me, estou ficando enjoado, me solte! – demandava enquanto dava voltas em torno de si mesmo tentando se soltar.

-Por ter detido a faca que cortaria a corda da armadilha, é que está aí – zombou o caçador.

-Heero, abaixe-me! Não me deixe aqui pendurado!

-Ficará para trabalhar? – questionou o rapaz de cabelos bagunçados posicionando-se ao lado da corda que o prendia na árvore.

-Tá, tá, fico para os afazeres, prometo, mas me tire daqui!

-Muito bem.

O caçador retirou outra faca do cinto e o colocou sobre a corda para cortá-la.

-Hei, Heero! – chamou Duo ainda de cabeça para baixo esticando-se para ver os movimentos do outro.

-Hn? – murmurou sem se virar para vê-lo.

-Se faz isso, eu...

Mas foi interrompido quando se sentiu cair de cabeça contra o solo.

-Ai!!! – exclamou irritado, levantando-se – Não podia só ter abaixado o galho? Precisava cortar a corda para que eu caísse de cabeça?

-Não acho que possa ficar mais louco do que já é - respondeu adiantando-se.

-Creio que estou mesmo louco para aceitar ficar com você.

-Entra agora na cabana, está ficando tarde e devemos comer algo.

-Sim, nisso tem razão, estou morrendo de fome – comentou entrando na casa pensativo, _mas enquanto dorme esta noite, aproveitarei para escapar, a promessa dos trabalhos domésticos era só para o dia de hoje..._

_

* * *

  
_

Quatre saia dos aposentos de seu tio. Achava estranho o pedido feito: se alguém perguntasse por Duo, devia dizer que ele estava indisposto. Seu tio lhe afirmara tê-lo encontrado e o castigado prendendo-o na torre mais alta do castelo. Mas estava certo de que Duo não voltara ainda, no fundo de seu coração sabia.

Deu a volta no corredor dirigindo-se ao salão principal, fora informado a pouco que a princesa Hilde Schbeiker queria vê-lo; mas pelo fato da mensagem ter chegado ao mesmo tempo da que a de seu tio, deixou-a para depois.

-Quatre!

Uma voz emocionada o recebeu assim que os guardas da entrada abriram a porta principal e uma garota de enormes olhos azuis, usando um longo vestido de tecido fino e um grande chapéu, correu para se jogar nos braços do loiro sorridente.

-Olá, querida Hilde. Ficou muito bonita nesses anos em que não nos vimos – falou Quatre afastando-a gentilmente para vê-la melhor.

-Sempre tão galante, Quatre. Mas vejo que se tornou um grande senhor. Se não soubesse que é apenas um príncipe, poderia ter te confundido com o rei.

-Não exagere! – o loiro se ruborizou.

-Não é exagero. – afirmou Hilde sorrindo – Agora, diga-me. Que história é essa de Duo estar indisposto? Preciso falar com ele imediatamente, Quatre! É sério, tenho que vê-lo com urgência!

Quatre sentiu em seu coração um profundo desespero vindo de Hilde. Era verdade o que dizia sobre precisar falar com Duo o quanto antes. Mas o outro príncipe não estava presente, disso tinha certeza...

-Venha, Hilde. – Quatre tomou a mão da garota, puxando-a para fora do salão.

-Aonde vamos? Ver Duo? – perguntou a princesa seguindo-o.

-Não, vamos ao meu quarto. Precisamos conversar em um lugar seguro e não acho que o salão ou os corredores o sejam.

Caminharam apressados rumo aos quartos. Os guardas, ao vê-los, abaixavam o rosto como foram ordenados por Treize. Trowa os aguardava no último corredor.

-Trowa! – gritou a jovem ao se aproximar do rapaz. Trowa apenas a encarou sem dizer nada, para em seguida abaixar o rosto. – Não me reconhece Trowa? Sou a Hilde. A garotinha que você sempre colocava sapos nos vestidos, não se lembra?

-Sinto muito, Vossa Majestade Hilde. Espero que perdoe meu mau comportamento daqueles dias. – disse Trowa de forma solene. Quatre desviou o olhar tristemente, pelo jeito, o comportamento frio do outro não era só com ele.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? Por que me trata assim? – questionou a princesa sem entender. – Não se lembra como sempre andávamos juntos? Você, Duo, Quatre e eu. E sempre deixávamos Dorothy sozinha por ser antipática.

-Sinto muito, Vossa Majestade. Esses tempos são passados, quando não sabíamos qual era nosso papel na vida. – os olhos verdes não se ergueram.

-Trowa, por favor, não seja assim. – Quatre pediu, sentindo a profunda tristeza no coração do arqueiro.

-Com a licença de Vossas Majestades, preciso ficar para vigiar o corredor. – Trowa estava prestes a retornar ao seu lugar quando Quatre o deteve.

-Por favor, Trowa, preciso falar com Hilde. Não deixe ninguém entrar em meus aposentos.

-Como o senhor ordenar... Vossa Majestade.

Hilde observou confusa a atitude do arqueiro. Sabia a muito tempo da preferência que Quatre tinha por Trowa e como o arqueiro sempre procurava a felicidade do príncipe. Não entendia a atitude fria do rapaz mais alto. Talvez tenha algo a ver com o compromisso a ser anunciado entre Dorothy e Quatre?

Hilde se deixou ser arrastada para o quarto do loiro bem ciente do olhar fixo de Trowa no herdeiro do reino Winner.

_Não, Trowa não esqueceu._ _Aqui tem algo a mais_, pensou Hilde.

* * *

O estômago de Duo rugia de fome, já que ele não comia nem bebia nada desde o dia anterior. Viu Heero tirar de uma enorme cesta dois peixes e lhe entregar.

-O que quer que eu faça com isso? – perguntou ao ver os peixes imóveis presos em um gancho.

-Que os limpe para podermos assá-los. – deu a volta e começou a acender a lenha da lareira.

Duo voltou-se para os peixes em sua mão. Que os limpasse? Bem, deveria descobrir como. Foi até uma mesa feita com a metade de um tronco e pegou um pano de uma das pias improvisadas de madeira. Deixou um dos peixes na mesa e ergueu o outro. Muito delicadamente começou a passar o pano por todo o corpo escamoso. Realmente não parecia muito difícil limpar um peixe afinal de contas...

-Que diabos está fazendo? – perguntou o caçador assustando Duo.

-O que me pediu. – apontou para o peixe envolto com o pano – estou limpando um dos peixes, ainda que, como passam toda a vida na água, não devem estar sujos.

O caçador passou as mãos na cabeça. Como era possível alguém não saber limpar um peixe nem em teoria?

-Nunca fez isso antes? – perguntou tentando se acalmar.

-É a primeira vez – respondeu sorrindo – e não estou indo tão mal assim, né?

-Não é assim. – pegou o outro peixe sobre a mesa para demonstrar.

-Não? Então como é? – observava atentamente.

Heero desembainhou um facão e começou a raspar o corpo do peixe, retirando as escamas. Em pouco tempo a pele estava completamente lisa. Depois disso, cortou-lhe no meio para tirar as vísceras e jogá-las num recipiente e enfiou uma vara pela boca do peixe. Pegou um pouco de polvilho, espalhando por cima. Colocou a vara perto do fogo da lareira e esperou que assasse.

-Agora faça o mesmo com o seu. – ordenou ao vagabundo.

Duo observou longamente o peixe em sua mão. Conseguiria fazer o mesmo? Abaixou-se até sua bota e pegou sua navalha. Descansou o animal na mesa e começou a raspá-lo, só que ao invés de tirar-lhe apenas as escamas, começou a fatiá-lo.

-Caramba! – exclamou ao ver ter quase partido sua janta em dois.

-Não coloque tanta força, apenas raspe de leve – o caçador girou o peixe no fogo. O aroma enchia o lugar e os ruídos do estômago do rapaz de trança aumentavam.

Voltou a tentar fazer como Heero lhe indicara, e desta vez passou o fio da lâmina apenas nas escamas. Sorriu pelo seu feito. Depois de um tempo assegurando que o peixe estava liso, utilizou a parte que havia aberto para arrancar as vísceras. Em seguida, pegou uma das varas que Heero deixara sobre a mesa e a enfiou pela boca do animal. Encontrou os recipientes ao final da mesa e tomou um punhado de pó branco jogando-o em cima da carne. Seguiu o caminho de Heero para a lareira, enquanto o via começar a comer.

-Poderia ter me esperado. – reclamou Duo vendo como o peixe parecia delicioso, dando-lhe água na boca.

-Tinha fome. – apenas respondeu o caçador.

-Não tem modos? – o príncipe recriminou.

-Deveria? – respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo suspeito.

Duo o observou mais de perto, estava inclinado do seu lado e podia vê-lo muito melhor. A luz da tarde perpassava pela janela aberta. De trás da cabana, podia ver um caminho aberto por onde a luz do sol passava. Certamente haviam derrubado algumas árvores para construir a cabana e, portanto, o sol era filtrado para chegar até ali.

Agora podia vê-lo, esse sentimento crescente lhe dizendo que o conhecia de antes se fazia mais presente. Talvez estivesse confundindo as coisas, mas seu semblante era familiar. De onde o conhecia?

-Pode me dizer onde estamos? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos compridos tirando seu peixe do fogo. A cor amarronzada indicava que sua comida estava prestes a torrar.

-Na metade do bosque negro.

Duo começou a tossir cuspindo o que acabara de abocanhar em Heero, que se levantou para pegar um copo d'água.

O rapaz de trança fez menção de pegar o copo das mãos do caçador, mas este deixou no chão ao seu lado. Não perdeu tempo estranhando a atitude e engoliu seu conteúdo para não engasgar, enquanto o outro se acomodava novamente ao seu lado.

-Estamos no bosque das criaturas? – perguntou o rapaz se recuperando do susto ainda com os olhos arregalados.

-Acredita nessas coisas?

-Acredito! Não, quero dizer, bom, talvez... - Duo tentou explicar nervosamente.

-Vivo aqui há muitos anos, te garanto que aqui não tem monstros nem assombrações.

-Mas muita gente morreu ou desapareceu nesse lugar...

-São apenas contos. Aqui não tem nada mais do que os animais, eu e agora você.

-Por que vive aqui?

-Não te importa.

-Sabia que você é uma boa companhia? – rebateu sarcástico – Com gente como você, não tem como não se sentir à vontade.

O caçador apenas o observou de soslaio sem dizer nada, enquanto Duo continuou sua refeição.

-Não gosto de tagarelas [**2**]. – o caçador revelou terminando sua comida.

-Quem fala demais acaba contando mentiras e eu nunca minto. – disse Duo.

-Que bom, _vagabundo_. – Heero enfatizando a última palavra fazendo o outro morder o lábio inferior nervoso.

-Olha, posso perguntar uma coisa? – Duo tentou mudar de assunto.

-Já está perguntando. – respondeu de forma fria.

-Bem, é outro tipo de pergunta.

-Vá em frente.

-Pode me dizer onde fica o banheiro? – Heero voltou-se surpreso e apenas aprontou para a janela.

-Ali fora.

-Ah, ótimo, já volto. – falou o rapaz saindo apressado.

_Não, um vagabundo nunca perguntaria pelo banheiro. Definitivamente não é quem diz ser. Pensando bem, foi algo que supus pela aparência, ele jamais disse que era um andarilho. Vou averiguar o que veio fazer no bosque negro ou de quem está fugindo._ Pensava Heero observando a porta pela qual o rapaz de trança havia desaparecido.

A porta da cabana abriu-se abruptamente e Duo apareceu dançando inquieto de um lado para o outro.

-Ei, já dei a volta pela casa toda e não encontrei um banheiro. Faria a gentileza de me dizer onde exatamente está?

Heero foi até a porta e passou pelo outro. Duo o seguiu de perto.

-Ali está. – apontou para frente.

Duo deixou seus olhos vagarem por todos os lados e não viu absolutamente nada.

-Onde? Para de brincadeira, estou apertado!

-Este é o banheiro. Todo o bosque, não espere encontrar um lugar luxuoso.

-Quê? Faz suas necessidades ao ar livre? – perguntou sem poder acreditar.

-Claro. – respondeu Heero entrando novamente na cabana, mas antes se virou para ver Duo ainda se balançando – E vai logo, ainda temos que ir ao rio buscar a janta.

-Droga!

* * *

Hilde caminhou até a cama de Quatre e sentou-se nela esperando o que seu jovem amigo iria lhe dizer.

-Duo não está no palácio, Hilde. – o loiro revelou vendo os olhos azuis da garota se arregalarem.

-Mas nos disseram...

-Sei o que disseram e não é verdade. Duo fugiu ontem à noite para tentar se livrar do casamento. Acredito que seja o mesmo que queria propor a ele, não é? – Quatre sorriu.

-Como soube? – perguntou tranqüila, sorrindo igualmente. – Como sabia que eu queria conversar com Duo sobre cancelar o casamento?

-Não saberia explicar. Às vezes sinto coisas que não sei de onde vem e esta é uma delas. Duo também não queria, por isso fugiu. Assim, meu tio Treize seria obrigado a suspender o compromisso. A não ser que o encontrem pela manhã.

Hilde suspirou.

-Espero que não o encontrem. – levantou-se e foi até a janela – Não sabe o que me atrevi a fazer para tentar convencer meu pai para não me obrigar a esse compromisso. – retirou o chapéu de sua cabeça e voltou-se para encarar o rapaz.

-Hilde, seu cabelo! – Quatre exclamou – Cortou!

-Sim. – confirmou a jovem tristemente. – E não foi só isso.

-Hilde, por quê? – Quatre sentia a tristeza no coração da outra.

-Estava tentando convencer meu pai de que não amo Duo. Eu o quero como um irmão, como você e Trowa. Mas meu pai insiste. Como um ato de rebeldia, decidi deixar de usar essas roupas – tomou a saia do vestido em mãos – e cortei o cabelo para parecer um homem, na esperança de que os boatos chegassem até aqui e Duo achasse que eu não era feminina e cancelasse tudo.

Quatre sorriu novamente.

-Por mais que corte seu cabelo e use calças, é muito bonita para fingir ser homem.

Hilde se enrubesceu ante as palavras do loiro.

-Obrigada, Quatre.

-Te obrigaram a usar vestido, então?

-Sim, e a cobrir minha cabeça com isso. – mostrou o chapéu em suas mãos – Também devo dormir em um castelo a meio dia de distância daqui para evitar que as pessoas me vejam. – falou sorrindo amargurada, mais para si do que para seu acompanhante – Papai está muito convencido de levar esse casamento adiante.

-Duo não permitirá, não se preocupe. Ele também te considera uma irmã.

-Tomara que apenas isso baste para deter as bodas – falou com os olhos brilhando – porque você sabe...

-Sim, sei – Quatre sorriu bondosamente – está apaixonada por outro.

-Estou começando a acreditar que você tem um dom especial – Hilde provocou sorrindo.

-Quem é? Conheço? – perguntou curioso.

-Não, Quatre. É um caçador que conheci por coincidência nas redondezas do castelo que fui reclusa. Ele vive nos limites do bosque ao redor do palácio, o bosque negro.

-No bosque negro? – Quatre perguntou surpreso.

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu, em seguida ouviram a voz de Trowa avisando a Quatre que sua prometida acabara de chegar e desejava vê-lo.

-Podemos conversar depois, Quatre. – Hilde o reconfortou ao notar a mudança no semblante do amigo.

-Por favor, Hilde, te suplico para que não se afaste de mim. Não quero ficar sozinho com Dorothy em momento algum.

-Ficarei com você o tempo que for necessário.

-Obrigado. – o loiro agradeceu aliviado.

* * *

Duo caminhava irritado atrás do caçado. Fora-lhe dito que deveria pescar sua própria janta já que comera o peixe extra. Não se incomodava ter de ir pescar, pelo contrário, isso o fascinava. Há anos que não o fazia. O que o irritava, era ser obrigado a carregar todos os utensílios e não pesavam pouco! O peso o atrasava e o caçador constantemente o apressava.

-Vamos, caminha mais depressa, nesse passo chegaremos ao anoitecer. – o caçador parou para que Duo o alcançasse.

-Se pelo menos – ofegou, ajeitando as cestas – me ajudasse, poderia, caminhar, mais, rápido. – conseguiu completar entre as arfadas de cansaço.

-Deixa de ser mole! Não consegue carregar nem um par de cestas?

-E o que estou fazendo senão carregando-as?! – reclamou o rapaz de cabelos compridos largando tudo no chão encarando o caçador enfurecido.

-Eu as levo muito mais rápido do que você.

-Pois então na próxima vez, você que as carregue!

Duo passou pelo caçador empurrando os galhos das árvores. Heero apenas o observou, tinha certeza de que o outro se deteria sem fala.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

O príncipe se deteve de repente, admirando a paisagem a sua frente. Estava na beira de um belo lago de águas cristalinas. As árvores o cercavam por completo e uma pequena cascata brotava do outro lado. Jamais havia visto algo tão bonito. Aparentemente era a nascente de um rio, pois de onde surgia a cascata não havia outro riacho a alimentando.

-Nunca vi algo tão lindo! – Duo exclamou emocionado, virando-se para Heero, mas este não estava onde achou que estaria.

Olhou para todos os lados e o encontrou preparando a vara de pescar com as cestas próximas. Como passara do seu lado sem o ver? Aproximou-se da forma silenciosa, mas o leve movimento de suas sobrancelhas o indicava que o caçador podia escutá-lo se aproximar.

Finalmente, o sol o acertava em cheio e podia vê-lo com clareza. Por um momento, acreditara que seu cabelo era negro, mas na verdade era castanho escuro ligeiramente cheio e um pouco bagunçado, com certeza não o penteava com freqüência, ainda que combinasse perfeitamente com ele. Era um pouco mais alto do que si e o corpo parecia delgado e forte, mesmo sendo difícil dizer se tinha músculos ou não por causa das mangas da camisa. Entretanto, os cintos presos na cintura e peito o permitia vislumbrar a silhueta bem proporcional. Sem dúvida era robusto. Era de se esperar de alguém como ele, sendo um senhor amargo e rabugento.

Um gemido de surpresa escapou de seus lábios, fazendo o caçador olhá-lo sem entender.

Duo tinha os olhos muito abertos e se postara completamente parado sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer, detendo até mesmo a respiração. Por que pareceu ter visto um fantasma? O que tanto encontrava naquelas feições?

-Tenho algo no rosto? – perguntou friamente ao ver os olhos violeta não se moverem.

-Sim. – Duo deixou escapar o ar que segurava, causando o caçador se aproximar um passo para olhar em seus olhos.

-O quê? – perguntou igualmente frio.

-Menos anos. – balbuciou sentindo um terrível tremor se apoderar de suas pernas e ameaçando derrubá-lo. Vê-lo assim de perto na claridade o fazia se sentir nervoso.

Heero se sobressaltou por alguns segundos, mas se recuperou logo.

-O que quer dizer?

Duo se recompôs, mas ainda estava inquieto.

-Por sua personalidade azeda, achei que era velho.

Os olhos de Heero se entrecerraram e cortou contato visual com o rapaz de trança para voltar à sua vara de pesca e lançá-la na água. Duo apenas o observou sem dizer nada.

-Tenho apenas vinte e um anos. – comentou prestando atenção na água.

-Vinte e um? – Duo espantou-se – Temos quase a mesma idade. - Heero olhou para o rapaz e este sorriu amplamente – Faço vinte e um em três meses – formou o número com os dedos das mãos.

-Não parece. – o caçador comentou voltando para o rio, derrubando o sorriso do outro – Com sua atitude infantil, achei que fosse uma criança. – isso irritou o príncipe.

-Atitude infantil?

-Isso mesmo. – continuou Heero – Tem só meio dia que está a meu serviço e já te ouvi reclamar de tudo e qualquer coisa por uma vida toda.

-Se para você é qualquer coisa reclamar de ter que alimentar seus bichos, limpar sua casa, de você não falar comigo a não ser para me mandar calar a boca, de não ter um banheiro e ter caminhado quilômetros com suas porcarias que pesam toneladas, então que seja.

-E isso não é uma atitude infantil? – o caçador o olhou de soslaio.

-Claro que não! – gritou aborrecido – Além do mais...

-Fiquei quieto senão vai assustar os peixes.

-Como?

-Fique quieto. – Heero acomodou a vara entre duas pedras para ficar erguida – ou prefere que te faça se calar de outra forma?

Duo engoliu seco, seria o caçador capaz de lhe cortar o pescoço ou a língua?

-Tudo bem, já calei. – o príncipe sentou-se na beira do lago com os braços cruzados e viu como o outro se deitava com as mãos atrás da cabeça e fechava os olhos.

Era uma bela visão que tinha a sua frente. A grama roçava em seu corpo bem formado, acariciando a pele bronzeada exposta dos braços até as grossas luvas de camurça. _Quem me dera ser uma dessas gramas travessas..._

Mas que bobagens estava pensando? Sentiu um calor subindo tomando conta de seu rosto.

Sacudiu fortemente a cabeça, tentando espantar essas idéias loucas para mudar sua atenção para a verdadeira beleza: a paisagem a sua frente. Mas o calor que tomara conta não queria lhe deixar em paz, precisava se refrescar. A água parecia tentadora. O sol morno da tarde deveria tê-la esquentando um pouco, com certeza estaria deliciosa. Era bem do que precisava.

Começou a desamarrar as botas, deixando de lado a navalha que fora de Quatre até ele a pegar sem permissão. Arregaçou a calça até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Deixara a capa na cabana, e assim foi até a borda.

Viu de esguelha o caçador dormindo placidamente. Caminhou um pouco mais para se afastar dele e se jogou na água fresca do lago. Não era muito fundo, a água mal chegava às suas coxas. Viu seu reflexo na superfície e viu um intenso vermelho pintando sua face. Por que estava corado? Preferiu acreditar ser por causa do exercício feito carregando as pesadas cestas. Enfiou as mãos no lago e jogou água no rosto.

-Bem que queria um banho... – murmurou consigo mesmo. A água estava mesmo deliciosa, mas não o faria na frente do caçador. Virou-se ligeiramente para vê-lo, mas ele continuava na mesma posição.

Uma idéia cruzou sua cabeça nesse instante e regressou com pressa para a beira do lago. Já que o caçador parecia dormir, poderia tentar ir embora. Olhou para todos os lados, mas apenas viu o rapaz na mesma posição.

Saiu da água o mais silenciosamente que pôde e procurou suas botas, mas não as encontrou onde deveriam estar. Analisou novamente o local, mas nada estava fora de lugar.

Procurou atentamente nas redondezas, talvez as tivessem deixado em outro canto, mas não, não havia sinal de suas botas.

Deixou-se cair na grama colocando as mãos na cabeça. Esta fora sua melhor oportunidade para fugir e não poderia por não ter suas botas! Descalço, num lugar desses, não chegaria muito longe.

-Fui roubado. – comentou em voz baixa.

-Procurando isso? – os olhos violeta se ergueram e viram como Heero, ainda deitado, erguia apenas um braço para lhe mostrar as botas e o navalha.

-Por que estão com você? – perguntou endireitando-se ao mesmo tempo em que o caçador também se sentava.

-Pensava em ir a algum lugar enquanto eu descansava? – perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

-Não estava dormindo?

-Não. Apenas fechei os olhos para me concentrar nos ruídos do ambiente. Mas sua barulheira na água não me deixou escutar bem.

-Pode me devolver? – Duo apontou para suas coisas vendo Heero observar com interesse sua navalha.

-Cabo de ouro. – Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha – Incrustado de diamante? E lâmina de prata trabalhada?

Duo engoliu seco. Quando lhe perguntasse onde arrumara tal iguaria, o que poderia dizer? Que era sua? Era óbvio que um vagabundo não teria como ter esse tipo de riqueza, seria descoberto.

-A roubou? – continuou o caçador, olhando-o nos olhos. E com a pergunta, deu a resposta.

-Pode se dizer que sim, a tomei emprestado sem avisar o dono. – respondeu firmemente. No fim das contas era verdade, pegou-a do quarto de Quatre sem avisá-lo. Não estava mentindo, apenas omitindo parte da verdade. Heero pareceu satisfeito com a explicação.

Mas então Heero tomou as botas negras de couro. Não era comum alguém do reino usar calçados assim. A maioria tinha chinelas de pano ou sapatos de camurça, que eram muito mais baratos do que as botas de couro curtido como esse.

-E a bota também roubou? – assinalou-as.

-Não ficavam bem no dono, então achei que não importaria se as pegassem em seu lugar – as botas eram de seu tio Treize, mas ficaram pequenas, assim que se apossou delas e seu tio não se importara.

-Sem pagar? – Duo confirmou baixando a vista. Heero novamente se satisfez com a resposta – Se me der essas coisas, baixo sua dívida. – o caçador ofereceu, fazendo o príncipe arregalar os olhos.

-Não! – negou alarmado – Essas botas são minhas e a navalha vou devolver quando encontrar o dono – Heero semicerrou os olhos mais uma vez ao escutar o que o rapaz de trança dizia, enquanto Duo mordia o lábio ao se dar conta não ser muito inteligente dizer que devolveria a arma.

-Então tome. – lançou as coisas de volta para o outro.

O resto da tarde se passou tranquilamente, ou quase, já que Duo não se calava tão facilmente e a pesca não foi tão produtiva como esperava o caçador. Heero pediu a Duo para pegar a vara enquanto ele mesmo recolhia o resto das coisas.

* * *

A capa de Treize se agitava conforme os passos seguros. Caminhava de forma decidida até a praça principal do palácio. Precisava falar urgentemente com Miliardo e este já o esperava.

-Vossa Excelência – cumprimentou Miliardo – vim o mais rápido que pude assim que recebi a notícia de que queria me ver.

-Tenho uma idéia do que fazer para encobrir a ausência de Duo. Não acredito ser possível encontrá-lo antes das bodas, mas isso nos dará o tempo necessário – o rei falou em voz baixa.

-Como desejar, Vossa Excelência.

-Miliardo – Treize se aproximou dele para não ser ouvido por mais ninguém – Pegue qualquer um dos soldados. O mais inepto, não quero que me deixe sem um dos bons. Pegue-o e o mate. Amarre o corpo no cavalo que ele usava e pendure uma nota escrita com sangue. Nela, diga que Duo foi seqüestrado e que não será devolvido até... – interrompeu-se pensativo – hum, deixe-me pensar.

-Até que seja abolido o imposto sobre as sementes, Vossa Excelência. – completou Miliardo.

-Ótimo! – concordou o rei sorrindo – Assim o rei Schbeiker pensará que é culpa dos camponeses.

-Camponeses com certa inteligência já que raptaram um príncipe e escreveram uma nota.

-Certifique-se de que tenha uma má caligrafia e erros ortográficos, para pensarem que é gentalha, mas não de todo pobre. Podemos aproveitar o seqüestro de Duo para acabar com uns inimigos e ficamos livres do desaparecimento do garoto por alguns dias. Mas mande alguém trazê-lo de volta do bosque negro.

-Já arranjei um caçador de recompensas, Vossa Excelência. – assegurou o loiro – Mandei buscá-lo, ele deve estar a caminho agora mesmo.

-Bom trabalho, Miliardo. Não suportaria as reclamações do rei Schbeiker por muito tempo. – Miliardo sorriu ante a satisfação de Sua Excelência Treize. A ninguém lhe daria mais gosto de servir – Amanhã será anunciado o noivado, Duo esteja ou não presente. Nem mesmo ter fugido irá me impedir de usá-lo, de uma forma ou de outra.

* * *

Dentro do bosque, o sol sumia mais rápido do que fora. Retornar pela vereda era mais difícil por causa das sombras dificultando ver o caminho.

Desta vez, Heero carregava a cesta com os peixes e Duo levava a outra com ervas e plantas colhidas pelo caçador e mais os utensílios. Pelo menos agora andavam emparelhados e não distanciados como antes.

O rapaz de cabelos curtos pegou as duas cestas e entrou direto na parte de trás da cabana, deixando a Duo a tarefa de acender a lareira. À noite o frio podia ser intenso no bosque.

-Maldição, como acende isso? – Duo se perguntou sentado de frente à lareira com lenha nas mãos sem saber por onde começar – No palácio sempre pegávamos uma das tochas para acender, mas aqui não tem nada disso.

A porta se abriu, assustando-o. Uma sombra caiu sobre si vinda de suas costas, mas sabia de quem se tratava. Contudo, não conseguiu evitar um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao senti-lo próximo.

-Ainda não acendeu?

-Não sei como. – Duo confessou derrotado.

-Afaste-se e observe.

O príncipe se moveu um pouco para o lado e assistiu o caçador friccionar dois pedaços de madeira sobre um terceiro com um pouco de palha e em pouco tempo as faíscas formaram uma chama. _Então é assim? Bom, da próxima vez já sei._

-Bem, agora podemos dormir, amanhã temos um dia cheio. – Heero foi até sua cama encostada na parede.

A cor alaranjada do fogo iluminava apenas parte da cabana. Duo seguia cada movimento do caçador, agora que ele retirava os cintos dependurando-os na parede. Heero se agachou pegando as cobertas e as levou até Duo, os dois ainda em silêncio.

-Toma – lançou as cobertas, mas Duo não conseguiu pegá-las, deixando-as cair.

-O que acha que vou fazer com isso?

-Coloque-as no chão para dormir.

-Vou dormir no chão? – perguntou sem acreditar.

Heero o observou por alguns segundos antes de contestar.

-Aqui só tem uma cama, a minha.

-Mas...

-A não ser que queira compartilhar meu leito. – Heero cruzou os braços encarando-o fixamente, enquanto o vermelho se apoderava do rosto de Duo – Ainda que, se essa era sua intenção desde o início, devia ter dito logo e não o teria posto para fazer nada mais.

-Não!!! – gritou Duo largando as cobertas, deixando-as cair novamente para encarar completamente enojado o outro rapaz. Como se atrevia a insinuar que queria dormir com ele? Isso era proibido no reino! Mesmo escutando histórias sobre outros povos não se importarem com o sexo de quem elegia como companheiro, no reino de Low não era permitido. – Jamais! Prefiro dormir no chão. – alegou irritado dando as costas ao outro.

O caçador sentou-se na cama observando o rapaz de trança, enquanto tirava a camisa. Não sabia por que dissera aquilo para o jovem a sua frente. Si ele tivesse aceitado compartilhar seu colchão, o que teria respondido? Que não podia tocá-lo? Por sorte fora rejeitado. Sorte ou desgraça? Não, definitivamente sorte.

Duo deitara cobrindo-se até a cabeça, a única coisa visível para o caçador ainda o observando, era a trança. Não tinha dúvida de que o vagabundo era diferente de todas as pessoas que havia conhecido. Tinha um olhar puro demais, cheio de inocência vista apenas em crianças. Poderia ser um adulto tão inocente como uma criança, mas com a força e inteligência de um nobre? Notava-se que o jovem de cabelos compridos era forte e não estranharia se fosse um nobre.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram os enormes orbes violetas adornando o rosto charmoso e o cabelo comprido castanho sempre preso.

Contavam os anciãos sobre uma raça que deixava os cabelos crescerem até os tornozelos e estavam encarregados de proteger os mais fortes reis. Diziam ser o povo mais formoso das terras e tinham poderes assombrosos. Mas se davam como mortos há mais de vinte anos e não havia notícias de sobreviventes. Vira pessoas bonitas, mas nenhuma como esse vagabundo de trança dormindo no chão de sua casa.

Podia ser, inclusive, mais belo do que os moradores ancestrais do reino Maxwell.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Nota da tradutora:**_ Sei que no capítulo passado eu erroneamente usava o pronome de tratamento de Treize como "Sua Excelência" (como escrito pela autora original), mas o correto é "Vossa Excelência". Assim que tiver oportunidade, corrigirei os capítulos anteriores, mas de agora em diante usarei o termo correto para nossa língua portuguesa. Desculpe o inconveniente.

**[1] Eunuco** = homem castrado.

**[2] Chalatán** = em português, charlatão é alguém desonesto, aproveitador, por isso me utilizei do termo tagarela, já que era o que Heero queria dizer, pois traduzindo, esta palavra significa "conversador". Literalmente seria assim:

"-Não gosto de pessoas charlatãs – falou o caçador enquanto terminava sua comida.

-Charlatão é uma pessoa que mente e eu jamais minto – falou Duo esclarecendo o termo usado por Heero."

_Resposta aos comentários:_

**Harumi**, agora chiquetosa em Portugal! Obrigada por estar sempre acompanhado e comentando e me motivando, claro! Nossa, realmente o comecinho dessa fic não é lá muito interessante, mas mais pra frente ela começa a ficar melhor. Além de ser complicado adaptar várias coisas, mas espero que fique aceitável. E continuo sim, não se preocupe. Abraços.

**Cristal Samejima**, a fic é em espanhol e o último capítulo foi publicado em 2003, então você deve tê-la visto pelo fandom de lá, já que a tradução dela para o português começou recentemente a ser postada por aqui mesmo (não tinha no site). Espero que goste, obrigada pelo comentário!

**Nanda**, que bom que gostou! Aqui vai outro capítulo, as coisas estão começando a tomar forma. Obrigada pelo comentário. E boa sorte nos vestibulares!

**Manda-chan43**, o Duo só se mete em encrenca mesmo... E Treize cada vez mais mostra suas garras. Obrigada por comentar, espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Rayassa**, olá! Obrigada por ler e comentar. O Duo está mesmo "sofrendo", mas ele está em boas mãos (apesar de não parecer...). Vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência. Beijos.

**Viktoor,** que bom que gostou! A tradução não pára, pode deixar. Obrigada por comentar!

**Angel Neith**, a autora colocou aquela frase ("me pagará com seu corpo") pra ter duplo sentido mesmo. Hehe, se bem que, acho que ninguém acharia ruim se o sentido fosse literal... Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário. Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste.

**Yoru no Yami, **oi moça! Que bom ver comentário seu! Calma, a Hilde não é tão má assim, tadinha, a Dorothy já não posso garantir... E as cenas de romance demorarão um pouquinho ainda, mas já tá pintando um clima. Obrigada, espero que curta a fic! Abraços.

**Cris**, adoro fantasias também, por isso quis trazer essa fic para o fandom nacional, não é fácil encontrar esse tipo de estória por aqui (apesar de, pessoalmente, preferir sci-fic). E é mais difícil ainda achar fics boas de vampiros... Obrigada por comentar e aqui está mais um capítulo! Beijos.

P.S.(Cris): Li seu segundo comentário e o seu e-mail infelizmente foi cortado (o fanfiction é assim mesmo, não deixa colocar e-mails nem sites), então desculpa não poder responder antes sua pergunta. Não atualizei essa fic antes por problemas pessoais, estou realmente muito ocupada e cheia de coisas. Se dependesse de mim, postava um capítulo por semana, mas fico feliz em saber que sentiu falta dela e gostou. Prometo tentar postar com mais freqüência.

**MaiMai**!!! Algumas traduções minhas estavam no antigo site sim (como Lawless Hearts e mais alguns one-shots), mas essa fic só foi postada por aqui mesmo. Que bom que está gostando das minhas escolhas! São fics muito queridas para mim, e obrigada pelo elogio. Aqui está um sinal de vida em tradução! Espero que goste. Beijão!


	6. Capítulo 4: A Morte

**Los Herederos de Low**

_Por: Maryluz Mty_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/T!**

Olá! Aqui é a Aryam McAllyster, do Grupo de Traduções GW, tudo bom?

Sou a tradutora de Boot Camp, Lawless Hearts, Los Herederos de Low e várias outras que já foram postadas no xyzyaoi e outras ainda no aguardo da estréia do site para serem postadas.

Vim aqui dizer que para facilitar minha vida, estou transferindo todas as minhas traduções para a minha conta do ffnet, Aryam McAllyster, elas passarão a ser atualizadas ***apenas*** na minha conta. Não vou tirar nenhuma fic do perfil do Grupo de Traduções e também não sai do Grupo. Este será o último capítulo a ser atualizado por aqui, os seguintes já continuarão na minha conta, normalmente. Tentarei atualizar mais constantemente.

Fiquei muito tempo sem entrar no perfil do Grupo por várias razões pessoais. Estou agora num momento bem conturbado da minha vida, estou me mudando para outra cidade, faculdade, trabalho, vários cursos extracurriculares, enfim, não quero justificar a demora para as atualizações (me desculpe, de qualquer forma), mas para mim se tornou um grande inconveniente administrar dois perfis quando posso ter muito bem apenas um. Perdi a senha e foi um parto para encontrá-la novamente, junto com o e-mail do grupo; não é algo que posso deixar anotado por aí para qualquer um pegar e meu computador é compartilhado. Além do mais, a cada capítulo postado, preciso repetir que não sou o "Grupo" e "não, não sou a Illy", sou a Aryam. Não é algo que me chateie, mas acaba sendo cansativo, pois faço questão de responder (ou no mínimo agradecer) ***todos*** os comentários que recebo.

Desculpe _mesmo_ o inconveniente, espero não estar sendo um estorvo.

Obrigada pela compreensão e por acompanhar as traduções minhas _e_ do Grupo.  
Abraços!

~Aryam McAllyster

* * *

_Mil abraços e muito obrigada à __**Daphie**__ e a __**zilettssousa**__! Que bom que estão gostando da história! Aqui está um capítulo dedicado a vocês duas!_

_Obrigada também a quem acompanha, mas não se manifesta, espero que gostem da continuação dessa fic._

_

* * *

  
_

_Os Herdeiros de Low_

**Capítulo 4 – A Morte**

Ainda faltavam dias para a lua cheia aparecer no reino de Low. Ela estava quase cheia, mas ainda não brilhava com toda a sua força. Em dois dias, estaria livre para visitar a pessoa que tanto queria. Apenas o podia fazê-lo na lua cheia, uma vez no mês; quando os feitiços impedindo os bruxos de se teletransportarem se rompiam.

Os olhos azuis observavam o céu estrelado da janela da torre mais alta. Não havia nuvens e ouvia os sons noturnos claramente.

Como odiava estar ali, ter essas visões e contá-las ao senhor do castelo. Como odiava o toque desse homem. Como odiava ter os dons de sua mãe e ter sido condenada a viver sob a sombra de um tirano, sob o poder de um homem que deu a ordem para matar a mulher que lhe deu vida.

Noite por noite as visões chegavam e as escrevia em um livro vermelho. Noite por noite as palavras da profecia voltavam em sua memória, como a mais de vinte anos para sua mãe. Como odiava precisar escrevê-las e escondê-las para que esse falso rei não as encontrasse. Fingia ser sua aliada para cumprir o resto da profecia.

A lua não estava ainda em seu ponto mais alto e mesmo assim não queria dormir. Debruçara-se na janela do outro lado da torre, - tinha dali uma vista magnífica do interior do palácio – pois ouvira passos de alguém tentando não ser descoberto.

Via uma pequena silhueta correndo pelos corredores, enquanto sua capa ondulava com o vento. Escondia-se como um ratinho temente a luz. Cada vez que notava o brilho das tochas dos guardas, tratava de sumir, mas a luz da noite refletia em seus cabelos louros.

-Quatre, – murmurou para si mesma – não tema, ninguém te verá. – falou sorridente fazendo um gesto com a mão; nesse momento um relincho assustado soou do estábulo e os guardas saíram correndo para ver o que se passava.

Quatre aproveitou a deixa e correu, escondendo-se atrás de um pilar de pedra sustentando o teto do castelo. Não queria ser visto, de maneira nenhuma. Esticou o pescoço para ver se um dos guardas rondava por ali, mas não viu nada. Correu até as escadas levando para as habitações dos soldados. Desejava vê-lo. Saiba ser loucura, mas precisava vê-lo.

Na parte baixa se encontrava os alojamentos. Uma fileira de portas de madeira pesada iniciava o corredor iluminado por várias tochas. Como era tarde, as portas estavam todas fechadas e o corredor vazio.

O fogo crepitando era o único som. Um vento frio passou agitando sua capa e as mechas de sua franja caíram rebeldes no rosto. Seu subconsciente repetia mil vezes que estava louco e se o pegassem, correria perigo. Ignorando o bom senso, caminhou lentamente até ficar de frente a porta conhecida. Essa porta que tantas vezes visitara.

-Trowa. – chamou baixinho, colocando as mãos contra o peito.

O vento soprava mais forte. O frio o fazia tremer, a capa cobrindo seus ombros não era o suficiente e como essas bandas não recebia o sol do dia, tornava o lugar constantemente frio.

Esticou a mão para dar batidinhas na madeira. Estava úmida e fria, Trowa provavelmente não estaria nada cômodo no quarto.

O arqueiro estava sozinho, tanto quanto ele. Duo fugira do castelo na noite anterior, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que estava bem. Sem o primo por perto, sentia-se mais só do que nunca. Precisava de Trowa desesperadamente, pois sentia o vazio no coração por causa do anúncio do casamento com a princesa de Catalonia. Contudo, seu amigo soldado estava se comportando indiferente demais nos últimos meses e o sentia sofrer com isso. _O que aconteceu para mudar assim?_ Quem lhe dera saber. Precisava fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes, quando como eram crianças.

Tinha coragem de negar o noivado com Dorothy, ainda que não o fizesse. Também teria coragem de enfrentar a quem precisar, sabia se defender muito bem com duas espadas. Então, _por que não consigo confessar a Trowa meus sentimentos?_ Ou para bater na porta na sua frente?

Em uma repentina onda de coragem, bateu na porta. Seu coração palpitava acelerado esperando Trowa abrir. Mas não aconteceu. O que deveria fazer? Sair e voltar para seu quarto deprimente? Ou entrar?

Novamente sua subconsciência pedia para ir embora. Trowa dormia e seria inconveniente acordá-lo. Entretanto, novamente ignorou suas idéias e empurrou a porta com seu corpo para entrar, fechando-a atrás de si, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e um profundo calor tomou conta de seu rosto.

Estava dentro. Se alguém o visse, mandaria o arqueiro para a forca e essa idéia lhe enchia de pesar.

Quatre se adiantou até estar próximo da cama. Sobre ela, via o arqueiro, meio desnudo. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e a boca secou. Não era a primeira vez a ver o tronco nu, aliás, vira muitas vezes quando garotos, mas agora era diferente, estavam mais velhos. Não sabia que o corpo de Trowa ficara tão... perfeito.

Deixou-se contemplar, prendendo a respiração. Era tão alto! Seus músculos tão bem delineados, a pele ligeiramente bronzeada, o rosto sereno. A máscara de indiferença não estava posta. Os lábios finos entreabertos o incitavam a se aproximar.

Estremeceu. _O que diabos estou fazendo nesse quarto comendo Trowa com os olhos como um tarado?_ Precisava ir embora, mas não queria. Aproximou-se.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama para ver bem o rosto do arqueiro. O que não daria para que ele acordasse e confessasse seu amor. E escutar as mesmas palavras vindas dele, tomando-o nos braços e o beijando, como nos contos de fada.

Contos...?

Sim, apenas em contos podia sonhar com o amor recíproco. Ele era um príncipe e estava prometido em casamento com alguém a quem nunca amaria. As leis do reino foram ditadas antes de nascer e quem era ele para mudá-las?

Levantou-se dando as costas para a cama, enquanto uma lágrima transvazava sua dor, deslizando pelo rosto.

-O que faz aqui?

Uma lâmina em seu pescoço o fez se dar conta de que Trowa acordara e não parecia reconhecê-lo. O braço do arqueiro o agarrou fortemente pelos ombros, aproximando ainda mais a lâmina na garganta. A outra mão o segurava pelo cabelo e conseguiu segurar o braço forte e evitá-lo de atravessar seu pescoço com a navalha.

-Trowa? – chamou nervosamente, surtindo efeito. O som de sua voz o libertou de imediato.

-Quatre? – sentiu uma grande alegria ao ouvir seu nome.

Deu a volta sorrindo encarando os olhos verdes confusos.

-Vossa Majestade, não deveria estar aqui, é muito perigoso. – falou Trowa, abaixando a navalha. O sorriso do loiro desapareceu quando escutou o tom formal.

-Trowa.

Quatre se jogou nos braços do amigo, escondendo o rosto no ombro musculoso. Uma reação involuntária fez Trowa o envolver com os braços deixando o pranto do loiro escorrer pelo seu peito.

-Por favor, Trowa, me deixe passar a noite aqui. – pediu Quatre entre soluços.

Trowa sentiu um estremecimento lhe percorrer dos pés a cabeça.

-Não. Não pode, Majestade. – recusou, sem soltar o abraço.

-Por favor, Trowa. Deixa-me ficar, ninguém vai saber. Me sinto tão só. Duo se foi e mesmo que digam que ele está na torre, não está, está longe. Você é o único a quem posso recorrer, Trowa, não me afaste de você, não me deixe mais só. Quando me chama de Majestade é como se falasse com outra pessoa, não comigo. Vai também me abandonar, Trowa?

-Quatre, – o arqueiro falou apertando mais o corpo do príncipe Winner, dando-lhe um beijo na testa – não era minha intenção te magoar. Mas precisa entender que sou um soldado e preciso obedecer ordens.

-Deve se afastar de mim?

-Não. – Trowa afirmou – Devo parar de te chamar pelo nome. Ninguém pode me forçar a me afastar de você e de Duo, isso jamais. – separou-se de Quatre para encará-lo nos olhos.

-Deixe-me ficar aqui esta noite. – voltou a pedir tristemente.

-A cama é pequena e o quarto é frio. – Trowa avisou condescendente, apesar de seu nervosismo.

-Não importa, posso me virar com o que tem. – Quatre ainda não soltava do mais alto, sentindo seu rosto corar – E prometa que me chamará pelo primeiro nome quando estivermos a sós.

-Isso posso prometer. Quatre. – o loiro ergueu o rosto, encarando-o com um grande sorriso.

As maçãs de seu rosto estavam tingidas num adorável tom avermelhado e os olhos azul-esverdeados mostravam as marcas do choro, mas quando sorria, brilhavam como um par de estrelas. O arqueiro nunca pôde resistir a esse olhar e agora aceitava algo que, se descobrissem, poderia ser mandado embora. Contudo, para ter o frágil corpo ao seu lado por uma noite, aceitaria as conseqüências de seu ato.

Sem separar os braços dos ombros do rapaz menor, conduzi-o até a cama e lhe despiu a capa, para depois lhe tirar as botas e acomodá-lo entre as cobertas. Quatre não protestou em nenhum momento e se ajeitou como uma criança, observando Trowa sentar-se em uma poltrona e se cobrir com uma manta.

-Não vai dormir na cama? – perguntou o loiro totalmente enrubescido.

Trowa sentiu o corpo tremer apenas com a menção da idéia. Seu membro já estava semi-duro por culpa da proximidade com o príncipe e não podia permitir ser descoberto.

-Dormirá melhor assim. – afirmou tentando acalmar o olhar preocupado do outro – Vigiarei seus sonhos.

-Não. – Quatre sentou-se – Não queria te incomodar. Na poltrona não vai conseguir dormir direito. – baixou o rosto tristemente – Será melhor que eu me vá.

Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto pálido brilhando com a pouca luz disponível.

-Não se levante! – Trowa se apressou em dizer, fazendo Quatre se voltar para ele – Não me incomoda, apenas achei que dormiria melhor sem alguém do seu lado.

-Pelo contrário. – Quatre afirmou sorrindo de forma luminosa.

-Sabe que me tem na mão? – questionou o arqueiro sentando-se no colchão de costas para o soberano – Sabe que não posso te negar nada quando faz essa cara.

-Eu sei. – murmurou o loiro sem conseguir evitar de sorrir.

Ambos se deitaram então, bem juntinhos devido ao tamanho da cama. Quatre jogou um braço por cima do peitoral de Trowa, fazendo este se inquietar. _Será que ele sabe o que seu simples toque pode fazer?_ Talvez fosse hora de contá-lo, mas Quatre já fechara os olhos e caíra em sono profundo

_Os deuses sabem o que fazem, _Trowa refletiu e se rendeu a abraçá-lo possessivamente, talvez apenas por essa noite pudesse sonhar que as coisas eram diferentes; sonhar com um Quatre, soberano do reino Winner, amando a ele, um simples plebeu, livremente.

* * *

O fogo crepitava na lareira da cabana. Tudo estava silencioso, mas podia escutar, à distância, o piar das corujas e o uivar dos lobos.

Duo abriu os olhos e rolou para ver a cama do caçador. Ele estava de costas, olhos fechados, aparentemente dormindo. A coberta cobria apenas metade do corpo. Usava as mesmas grossas luvas de camurça do dia anterior. Não as tirava nem para dormir? _Deve ter mãos horríveis..._

Mas isso não importava. Levantar-se-ia e daria o fora dali. Dois dias dormindo no chão moeram as suas costas e precisava de uma confortável e macia cama de verdade.

Retirou as cobertas, pôs-se de pé silenciosamente e recolheu suas botas. Contudo, ao tentar se erguer desequilibrou-se e subitamente caiu nas cobertas enroladas nos seus pés.

-Inferno! – resmungou olhando para o que o havia detido... e encontrou uma corda firmemente amarrada em seus tornozelos. – Maldito! – tentou desatar o nó.

Todavia, o nó estava apertado e parecia impossível desatá-lo. Era de se esperar de um caçador experiente... _Mas não sou uma presa!_ Pensou inconformado, era livre para ir quando quisesse. Alcançou sua bota para pegar a navalha de Quatre.

Entretanto, por mais que se esticasse, não alcançava seu calçado, faltavam apenas alguns centímetros, mas não alcançava. Recomeçou sua tentativa jogando a coberta, mas não funcionou, pois precisava ser muito cuidados, se a navalha caísse da bota, o barulho poderia acordar o caçador e seria tudo em vão.

Ofegou cansado e se sentou frustrado. Não se lembrava de ter deixado as botas tão longe. Então, sentiu-se estranho. Era algo que sentira antes, aliás, no dia anterior quando encontrou o caçador. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo e bruscamente virou seu olhar para a cama.

Heero estava sentado, observando-o com olhos frios, o rosto sem emoções, a boca ligeiramente curvada e sobrancelhas arqueadas com desgosto. Abriu a boca surpreso, _estaria me observando o tempo todo sem dizer nada?_

-Filho da puta mal amado! Me amarrou! – reclamou Duo – O que pensa que sou? Uma de suas cabras selvagens? – mas Heero apenas semicerrou os olhos sem dizer nada – Achou que eu ia fugir, por isso me atou assim, não é? E se acontece algo enquanto eu durmo? Como acha que eu ia me levantar? E se eu quisesse ir ao banheiro? E se...

-Cala a sua maldita boca .– sussurrou o caçador pondo-se de pé e caminhando descalço até ficar ao lado do jovem de trança.

Duo o encarou de baixo. Se o vendo cara a cara parecia assustador, agora o vendo desta posição parecia um monstro. Essa idéia lhe fez fechar os olhos.

-Por que reage dessa forma? – perguntou Heero ainda irritado – Acha que vou te comer? - Duo abriu os olhos quando percebeu a voz de Heero na sua altura. Ele estava agachado a uma distância segura.

-Por que me amarrou? – perguntou Duo mais calmo.

-Apenas protejo meus interesses. – Heero levantou-se novamente. Duo o encarou sem entender – Tinha certeza de que tentaria fugir de noite e vejo que não estava enganado. – deu-lhe as costas e murmurou: – E para evitar te machucar.

-Estou sendo seqüestrado! – exclamou – Ficarei amarrado e trancafiado nessa cabana o tempo todo?

-Estará livre pela manhã, agora durma. – ordenou friamente.

-Dormir amarrado? Acha que posso dormir amarrado nessa coisa que tem na lareira? – Duo aprontou para a pequena fornalha de onde a corda ia até seu tornozelo.

-Se não vai dormir, pelo menos cale a boca! – falou cada vez mais nervoso – Não consigo descansar com tanto barulho.

-Pois vou falar a noite inteira até que me solte! Isso nunca me aconteceu! Além do mais, essa cabana é fria e meus pés estão congelados, essa coberta é muito fina, o ar frio congela até os ossos e não suporto o fedor dos animais e...

Heero se deixou cair na cama e jogou várias cobertas por cima da cabeça para abafar a voz do vagabundo, mas este continuou falando incansavelmente. _Será que ele vai ser assim a noite inteira? Pelos deuses, se continuar desse jeito, vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos._

* * *

O canto do galo anunciava a vinda do sol em poucos momentos, mas ainda estava escuro lá fora.

Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, não dormia tranqüilo assim, sem essa sensação de solidão em sua enorme cama. Abrira os olhos há um tempo e se surpreendera ao se encontrar ao lado do arqueiro. Por um momento, achara que tudo era apenas um sonho, mas não, Trowa dormira placidamente, segurando-o firmemente pelos ombros.

Girou para poder ver o rosto do mais alto. Tinha uma expressão serena e, sem se dar conta, começou a acariciar as mechas castanhas caindo descuidadamente no rosto.

Sorriu para si mesmo vedo Trowa sorrir dormindo, colocou a mão sobre o peito do arqueiro e voltou a se deitar ali.

Sentia uma tranqüilidade nunca percebida antes no seu amigo. Sabia há um tempo poder sentir as emoções de outras pessoas, mas preferia manter isso em segredo. Desde pequeno tinha esse dom e não sabendo explicá-lo, tentou controlá-lo. Apenas agora conseguia ativá-lo à vontade. Às vezes as emoções invadiam sem poder submetê-las, como no dia anterior com Hilde; ou as invocava, como agora. Apenas tentava não usá-lo com muita freqüência com as pessoas com as quais se importava como Trowa, Duo e seu tio Treize, para não interferir em suas vidas.

Ergueu-se um pouco e suspirou. Era hora de ir embora, se não fosse nesse momento, não quereria sair dali nunca mais. Além do mais, dentro de pouco tempo alguém passaria ali para acordar o arqueiro para começar seus afazeres.

Depositou um suave beijo em seu rosto. Trowa se remexeu, mas não acordou. Murmurou um baixo 'obrigado' em seu ouvido e se levantou decidido a voltar para o seu próprio quarto.

Pegou sua capa e calçou as botas. Abriu a porta e antes de sair, assegurou-se de que a barra estava limpa. O corredor estava vazio, então se virou para ver Trowa, ainda adormecido e, um leve sussurrar, deixou revelar as palavras as quais não se atreveu dizer na noite anterior:

-Te amo, Trowa. – e se foi.

* * *

Heero acordara mais cansado do que de costume. Duo passara boa parte da noite falando besteira e isso o atrapalhara. Contudo, precisava levantar cedo para poder caçar e cuidar dos poucos recuperados no dia anterior.

Virou-se para o vagabundo de trança ainda no chão. Pelo menos agora tinha alguém para ajudá-lo. _Claro, se não tentar escapar de novo_.

Desatara o tornozelo do jovem com muito cuidado, não o tocando, ainda vestindo suas grossas luvas, não podia confiar em sua proteção.

-Acorde. – comandou Heero cutucando o corpo no chão com sua espada.

Duo moveu-se agitando as mãos para que não o incomodassem.

-Quatre, me deixa dormir... não enche, pede pra outro te acompanhar na montaria. – murmurou sem abrir os olhos se recusando a sair do reino dos sonhos.

-Falei pra acordar. – voltou a mandar, cutucando Duo novamente.

O rapaz adormecido levantou a coberta até a cabeça e voltou a se encolher para continuar dormindo.

-Me deixa em paz, Trowa... o sol ainda não nasceu.

Heero semicerrou os olhos escutando os nomes mencionados. Quem eram Trowa e Quatre? Montaria?

Não parecia provável o rapaz acordar apenas lhe chamando, sendo assim caminhou até a mesa da cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de água; voltou e a virou no rosto do preguiçoso.

-Estamos afundando! – gritou Duo, levantando-se de supetão, topando com as pernas do caçador e notando a garrafa vazia em suas mãos – Desgraçado! – xingou enfurecido limpando a água de seus cabelos.

-Ontem falou que queria tomar banho. – Heero comentou guardando a garrafa em seu lugar.

O queixo de Duo caiu. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de dizer isso no meio do lago. Comentou quase para si mesmo, era impossível Heero ter ouvido.

-Não podia ter me escutado. – murmurou Duo levantando-se completamente do solo, molhado.

-Pois ouvi. – Heero contestou de costas.

-Como? Estava muito longe... – questionou sem acreditar. O caçador o encarou.

-Posso escutar muito bem a longas distâncias. Qualquer coisa que diga, por mais longe que estiver, poderei ouvi-la. – afirmou – Posso distinguir os sons de qualquer animal, mesmo dum inseto. Posso diferenciar a respiração de um homem da de um cavalo. Não preciso de luz para me guiar a noite, corro mais rápido que cavalos, e outras coisas com as quais você não precisa se inteirar.

-Você não é humano! – Duo estava surpreso, no mínimo – O que é?

-Infelizmente sou humano como qualquer outro. Agora se vista e arrume sua cama, há muito o que fazer.

Duo ficou estático observando a porta pela qual o caçador saíra. _Podia um humano fazer tudo isso que ele afirmava?_

-Realmente me ouviu? – perguntou em um sussurrou, para pouco depois ouvir a resposta distante de 'sim'.

* * *

Dentro do palácio, os preparativos para o noivado do príncipe Maxwell com a princesa Schbeiker ocupavam a todos os envolvidos. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, havia muito mais gente do que se podia atender.

O general da força real se encontrava no estábulo falando com os funcionários. Um dos cavalos escapara durante a noite e não era qualquer cavalo, era Shinigami, a égua do príncipe Maxwell.

-Tem certeza que fugiu? – perguntou Miliardo – Não veio alguém buscá-la?

-Temos certeza, senhor. À noite, ouvimos um barulho por aqui e quando chegamos não vimos nada. Achamos que um animal selvagem tinha assustado os cavalos, mas esta manhã percebemos que a égua do príncipe não estava aí.

-Certo. – Miliardo fez um gesto para que se fossem – Shinigami fugiu. – comentou para si mesmo, colocando uma mão no queixo, pensativo – Será que foi buscar o dono? Não seria tão estranho assim. Duo tem grande empatia com esses animais, por mais que Treize tente esconder.

* * *

Hilde caminhava atrás de Trowa e, atrás deles, os guardas. Por ordens de Vossa Excelência Treize, nenhum nobre poderia andar pelo castelo sem escolta.

Os olhos azuis da princesa não se desviavam do rosto do arqueiro. Desde quando a chamara de manhã, notara uma estranha diferença nele. Não parecia tão frio, tinha um brilho peculiar no olhar e buscava algo o tempo todo. _Talvez procure Quatre?_ Mas o príncipe Winner fora chamado pelo tio Treize e o pai de Dorothy, não seria fácil Trowa vê-lo hoje.

Outra comitiva de guardas cruzou com eles no corredor rumo à sala de jantar. Os olhos celestes de uma bela jovem, – com cabelos dourados impressionantemente compridos – cintilaram ao ver o brilho dos olhos verdes do arqueiro.

-Olá Hilde! – a garota cumprimentou, parando diante dela e obrigando os guardas a esperarem.

-Tudo bom, Dorothy? – a morena cumprimentou educadamente.

-Deve estar emocionada de finalmente casar com Duo. – sorriu a loira – Eu estaria se fosse me casar em um mês com Quatre. – seu sorriso se tornou malicioso, olhando de esguelha para Trowa. Hilde notou e viu o semblante de Trowa mudar.

-Você sabe melhor do que eu que Quatre não te quer. – Hilde refutou fazendo desaparecer o sorriso de Dorothy – Não deveria estar tão iludida com esse matrimônio, talvez nem se realize, como o meu.

E ao terminar, Hilde continuou seguindo seu caminho passando por ela e pelos guardas, ignorando qualquer comentário da outra princesa.

-Vou me casar com Quatre, – murmuou Dorothy – custe o que custar.

* * *

Quando Duo saiu da cabana, ainda estava escuro lá fora. Não era de se estranhar uma vez que as copas das árvores tampavam a luz, apenas alguns raios de sol mais ousados atravessavam entre as folhas.

Duo seguiu Heero até a parte de trás da pequena casa. Ali havia um alpendre onde o caçador guardava suas armas, alguns sacos e várias ervas com um péssimo cheiro.

-Tem que alimentar as galinhas selvagens. – Heero explicou, Duo às suas costas – Os grãos do galinheiro acabaram, leve um saco novo.

-Alimentá-las? – Duo repetiu devagar – Elas não ciscam a terra pra comer?

-Nem sempre tem comida na terra. Isso acontece mais quando chove, por aqui faz tempo que não cai uma gota. Então pega esse saco e vá. – ele apontou para a ração enquanto preparava algumas armadilhas.

-Ta bom, ta bom...

Duo pegou o saco e o deixou cair nas costas, mas pesava tanto que apenas deu um passo e caiu.

-Ai! – exclamou.

-Não acredito que não consegue carregar um simples saco de grãos. – tirou o peso de cima do jovem de trança para que se levantasse.

-Está muito pesado! Eu nunca tive que carregar nada. – reclamou Duo.

-Pois aprenda, você tem muito o que trabalhar.

-Sim, amo... – resmungou.

-Já falei que não é um escravo. – rebateu Heero.

-Pois é assim que me sinto! – gritou o suposto vagabundo.

O caçador abriu o saco e encheu um alforje com os grãos para depois lançá-lo no estômago do rapaz de trança.

-Argh, não podia... – falou arfando – ter me jogado... na mão... em vez de... me jogar em cima? – reclamou novamente.

-Por ser um vagabundo, é muito fraco. – falou o caçador saindo do alpendre.

-Não sou fraco, seu imbecil! – levantou-se – Mas não vou me deixar vencer tão facilmente por esse mal amado, vou mostrar que sou mais do que ele pensa. – murmurou sabendo poder ser escutado por Heero.

Gastou o resto da manhã perseguindo as galinhas para alimentá-las uma por uma, até ser visto pelo caçador e este lhe explicar como deveria alimentá-las. Era só jogar os grãos no chão e elas os pegavam sozinhas. Duo se sentiu idiota, nunca vira o pessoal do palácio dar de comer aos animais, apenas sabia tratar de cavalos e Heero, neste momento, não tinha nenhum.

Precisava de lenha para a chaminé e o jovem de trança saiu para buscar galhos secos, enquanto Heero posicionava uma armadilha com cordas.

O caçador virou-se percebendo algo que não vira antes. O cabelo do vagabundo estava um pouco solto e voltava a bater no quadril, como no dia anterior.

-Ei! – chamou encarando-o, Duo voltou-se seguindo a voz de Heero.

-Quê?

-Seu cabelo! – falou como se pudesse entender exprimindo em voz alta.

Duo pegou a ponta do cabelo e passou a examiná-lo.

-O que foi? O que tem de errado com meu cabelo?

-Ontem cortei um bom pedaço dele, mas hoje parece estar no mesmo comprimento. – Heero comentou sem se mover.

Duo apenas riu.

-Meu cabelo cresce muito rápido, – explicou – por isso não me incomodo em cortá-lo. Por mais que corte, volta a crescer nesse tamanho de novo. – Duo deu de ombros como se não fosse nada deixando Heero ainda mais intrigado.

-Nunca ouvi algo igual, nem dos anciãos. – murmurou observando Duo entrar no bosque.

O jovem de cabelos compridos se ocupava em procurar os ramos, e estava encontrando bastante, acreditava já ter o suficiente para uma boa fogueira. Contudo, algo o distraiu, um barulho atrás de um mato alto. Sabia não ser o caçador, este ficara para trás.

Deixou o que carregava no chão e se aproximou silenciosamente. Afastou um pouco do mato e um relincho o assustou.

-Que susto! – Duo estava aliviado em ver um cavalo.

Era um belo animal malhado, branco e salpicado de cinza fazendo-o parecer prateado e o branco como se fosse a luz refletindo no pêlo.

O cavalo se moveu irrequieto assistindo Duo se aproximar com as mãos na altura do peito, algo que aprendera com Miliardo para infundir confiança nos animais.

-Calma, amigo, não vou te machucar. – sussurrou alcançando o corcel e o acariciando – Viu só? – sorriu enquanto sua mão deslizava no pêlo macio – O que faz aqui? Parece um cavalo selvagem. Me lembra Shinigami, mas ela é negra. – o cavalo bufou de forma mansa, parecia gostar do rapaz – Mas deve ir embora. Se o ogro do Heero te encontrar, vai querer te prender. Vá! – Duo deu um tapinha no lombo, ganhando um relincho em resposta – Não faça isso! Ele vai ouvir!

O cavalo andou e deu-lhe as costas. Esperava que com isso, fugisse. Voltou-se para os galhos e se abaixou para recolhê-los, quando sentiu um forte empurrão, jogando-o no chão.

-Você de novo? – viu o cavalo malhado relinchando – Cabeça-dura... mas se ficar, Heero vai te aprisionar. É um caçador.

-Zero.

O cavalo relinchou novamente ao escutar seu nome e se aproximou do caçador e este o acariciou.

-É seu? – Duo perguntou, levantando-se.

-É. Ele escapou ontem junto com os outros animais, mas eu esperava que voltasse. – falou convencido.

-Como sabia? – voltou a recolher os galhos.

-Zero sempre volta. Eu o vendi várias vezes e ele sempre volta. Por isso optei por ficar com ele.

Duo caminhou até o cavalo e o palmeou no lombo.

-Gosta de sofrer, amigo – sorriu, enquanto Heero o observou de forma estranha.

-Leva Zero pro estábulo. – comandou, e Duo se deteve.

-Como quiser.

Zero estava muito silencioso, o que Heero achou engraçado. Geralmente ficava nervoso com estranhos. _Por que não com Duo?_

O jovem vagabundo de repente saltou sobre o cavalo e lhe segurou pela crina. O animal relinchou novamente, calmo, e Duo o guiou de volta.

Heero não conseguia desviar o olhar da imagem. Não havia dúvida de que sabia montar, seus movimentos eram graciosos e elegantes e montava a 'pelo', sem sela. Não era qualquer um que podia fazer isso. E fez algo que ninguém conseguira antes: montar Zero.

Este era um cavalo selvagem. Capturou-o quando ainda era um potro e ele mesmo não conseguira domá-lo. Sendo assim, logo o vendeu por um preço mais baixo por sua condição de indomável. Todavia, o maldito voltou, como sempre passou a voltar, escapando de seus novos donos; algumas vezes precisou entregar outros cavalos no lugar. Assim, decidiu ficar com ele e, após diversas tentativas, por fim conseguiu montá-lo sem ser derrubado. Mas só ele, nem mesmo Wufei conseguira.

_Quem será esse cara?_ Pergunto-se pensando em Duo cavalgando um dos animais mais selvagens que já encontrara.

* * *

Um dos salões do palácio estava completamente vazio. As luzes do sol trespassavam pela janela iluminando todo o cômodo. Faltavam poucas horas para o início da festa e a maioria dos convidados já se encontrava presente.

Os olhos esmeralda de Trowa estavam fixos no solo e odiava abaixar a cabeça para essa maldita mulher. Contudo, eram as ordens.

-Vossa Majestade queria me ver? – o arqueiro perguntou sem erguer o rosto, esperando a resposta da mulher diante dele. Ela começou a rir e começou a dar voltas ao seu redor.

O comprido vestido de seda dourado deslizava conforme seus passos e o longo cabelo loiro flutuava graciosamente.

-Oras, Trowa, finalmente me trata com respeito. Como a princesa que sempre fui e que esqueceu por muito tempo.

Trowa continuou em silêncio.

-E agora nem sequer me responde. – riu – Sempre sonhei com o dia no qual oficialmente me convertia na prometida de Quatre para ser justo te tratar como é de verdade: apenas um servo. – falou com ar de superioridade.

Trowa levantou a vista pela primeira vez, fixando os olhos verdes nos celestes antes de baixá-la novamente.

-Assim é melhor, - ela aprovou – que baixe a crista diante da realeza. E que não fale sem permissão. Nunca se esqueça, pois é assim que as coisas vão ser quando passar a serviço do reino Catalonia.

Trowa mordeu o lábio evitando a todo custo responder a loira.

-Sabe por que passará a me servir, Trowa? – Dorothy perguntou bem humorada – Porque te pedi como presente de bodas.

O lábio do rapaz sangrou quando o mordeu mais forte ainda. Dorothy sempre fora assim com todos. Fizera Quatre chorar vezes sem conta e sempre o defendera quando crianças. Amava ser seu herói, sempre o acudindo quando a bruxa loira chegava. Aquele que o abraçava e pedia para ficar ao seu lado.

Mas não eram mais crianças.

-Assim, não vai se dirigir ao meu noivo pelo nome, deve chamá-lo pelo seu título real. Deverá nos acompanhar para todos os lugares, – deu uma risada – para saber o quanto somos felizes juntos e não pôde evitar.

Trowa ergueu completamente o rosto, surpreso com a última declaração da princesa, e encontrou dois olhos cruéis cravados como punhais nos seus próprios.

-Oh, pelos deuses, por acaso achou que eu não ia perceber? – questionou retoricamente – Você sempre bancou o anjo da guarda pra ele. Desde pequenos, ele te admirava mais que tudo, te adorava. Pensei que isso ia passar e me deu conta, com horror, que piorou. – segurou o queixo do soldado para manter o olhar –Trowa, – sorriu maliciosamente – está apaixonado pelo meu prometido?

O arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça e se libertou dos dedos de Dorothy, voltando a baixar a vista e apertar os lábios. Jamais admitiria seus sentimentos pelo príncipe. Se o fizesse, seria o mesmo que assinar seu testamento e se mandar para o enforcamento, não apenas por ele ser da realeza, mas por ser também alguém do mesmo sexo.

-Responda!

Trowa endireitou-se de forma altiva, por fim concedendo a palavra.

-Sou apenas um soldado que cumpre ordens por amor ao seu reino e se essas ordens forem morrer por meus soberanos, assim o farei sem vacilar. Se Vossa Majestade acha que isso é por amor a algum deles, está correto, pois se um soldado não ama a seus reis, não ama a nada.

-Então espero que também morra por mim! – pediu enraivecida.

-Assim o farei com gosto, – Trowa sorriu de leve – a partir do dia que se case com um Winner. Mas enquanto isso, estou apenas a serviço dos herdeiros de Low, morrerei apenas por eles.

-Saia agora mesmo daqui! – a garota mandou, muito nervosa. Não poderia fazer nada com o arqueiro, não enquanto não o colocasse a seu serviço.

* * *

Miliardo atravessou a sala onde Treize atendia os convidados para chegar ao seu lado e sussurrar em seu ouvido. O rei se levantou desculpando-se e seguiu o chefe da guarda real até a biblioteca, onde a fechou para estarem a sós.

-Pois bem, sou todo ouvidos, Miliado. – Treize sentou em uma das poltronas.

-Vossa Excelência, um grupo de guardas saiu do palácio acompanhado de um homem vestido com as roupas do príncipe Maxwell, me asseguraram que muitos os viram. Como ninguém o viu muito bem, não se sabe que é um impostor. O plano é o seguinte: quando estiverem fora do palácio, outro grupo armado irá atacá-los. Quatro viverão e um deles morrerá, este será quem trará a nota revelando o seqüestro do príncipe.

-Muito bem, Miliardo, mas me preocupa que tanta gente saiba.

-Não se preocupe, Excelência. Os soldados são do palácio, o grupo atacante é um bando de mercenários muito bem pagos. Eles pensam que devem aniquilar um moleque de trança. Matarão um dos guardas e colocarão a nota, a qual não podem lê-la, pois são analfabetos.

-Excelente, Miliardo. Então só precisamos esperar o cair da noite. – Treize sorriu.

-Se tudo sair como esperado, os soldados vivos atravessarão a ponte pouco antes das trombetas anunciarem o compromisso.

Alheios a tudo, no salão principal, os convidados riam e dançavam alegremente. O feliz anúncio do noivado seria em poucas horas: quando a lua tocar a torre mais alta, a música seria interrompida para a entrada triunfal do príncipe Maxwell e da princesa Schbeiker.

Olhos azuis voltavam-se constantemente para as escadas principais, esperando ver Duo aparecer por elas. Quando isso acontecesse, correria até ele e pediria para cancelar o compromisso. Ainda com Quatre lhe dizendo que Duo tampouco queria se casar e sua ausência do castelo, Treize a assegurara de que o príncipe apareceria a qualquer momento. E o rei tinha parecido seguro com suas palavras, fazendo-a duvidar do loiro.

A lua estava quase em posição, a música pararia e sua sorte seria selada. _Como explicar isso para o meu caçador_? Quando o contou que estava para ser comprometida, ele a assegurou estar disposto a matar seu prometido com sua própria espada. Não tinha dúvidas, ás vezes o caçador era muito exaltado.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto pálido quando ouviu finalmente o soar das trombetas. Fechou os olhos com pesar sentindo a mão de seu pai tomando-a pelo braço e a conduzindo para as escadas.

Mal escutava as palavras de seu pai. Ele a repreendia por sua apatia ao casamento, por estar chorando quando deveria estar feliz. _O que ele sabe sobre meus sentimentos?_ _Sequer liga para minha felicidade?_ Ainda de olhos cerrados, chegou ao primeiro degrau onde Vossa Excelência Treize Kushrenada a esperava sorridente.

-Está muito bonita, princesa Hilde. – falou o rei tomando a mão da jovem e a beijando – Tenho certeza de que Duo terá mui prazer em vê-la.

-Duvido. – ela rebateu, abrindo os olhos e abaixando o rosto.

Treizei virou-se para o pai da moça e esse se apressou em contestar:

-Está nervosa, não faça caso. E diga-me, onde está seu sobrinho? – perguntou o rei Schbeiker olhando para todos os lados.

-Mandei buscá-lo, não deve tardar. Esta tarde Duo saiu a cavalo. – falou Treize de forma convincente.

-Sim, eu o vi sair com cinco guardas. – o homem confirmou, fazendo Hilde se surpreender.

-Mas enquanto esperamos, podemos seguir com os detalhes do matrimônio, que tal?

Hilde guardou silêncio e deixou de escutar a conversa, buscando o olhar de Quatre na multidão. Quando o encontrou, pode distinguir um sorriso em seu rosto, e estava acompanhado pela princesa Dorothy. _Como o Quatre consegue sorrir ao lado da pessoa que menos suporta? As coisas não podem estar tão mal quanto parecem. _O sorriso de Quatre lhe deu mais confiança.

Contudo, sua segurança desapareceu quando viu aparecer nas escadas a comitiva de soldados. Todos os olhos se viraram para lá esperando Duo logo atrás dela. Contudo, quem apareceu, completamente aflito, foi o capitão da força real: Miliardo Peacecraft.

Todos se perguntavam o motivo dessa intrusão e onde estava o príncipe. O loiro alto se aproximou de Treize e este foi ao seu encontro. Os convidados assistiram Miliardo sussurrar algo no ouvido do rei e como este se assustava, tomando a nota das mãos do chefe da guarda.

Treize dobrou o papel e se dirigiu ao rei Schbeiker, sentindo a tensão no salão.

-Isso é inadmissível! – gritou o pai de Hilde – Como o príncipe se deixou ser seqüestrado?! – os múrmuros foram imediatos – Que tipo de segurança tem esse castelo para que um de seus príncipes seja raptado?

-Acalme-se, Vossa Majestade! – pediu Treize – Colocaremos todos os soldados a procura de Duo.

-Minha filha não ficará sem consorte! – gritou – Com quase vinte anos, já é quase uma velha! Deveria ter se casado aos quatorze com o Maxwell.

Treize semicerrou os olhos ante as palavras do outro homem, já esperava essa reação.

-Vossa Excelência, se tivesse aceitado o acordo quando devia, não estaríamos passando por isso agora. Sua filha e meu sobrinho estariam casados e provavelmente com alguns filhos. Mas segundo me informaram, não conseguiu convencer sua filha a vir na boda.

-Bom, sim, mas o príncipe tampouco cooperou.

-Duo é muito teimoso e não está acostumado que digam o que fazer. Se utilizar a palavra 'dever' com ele, vai conseguir o contrário... – divagou – Mas não se preocupe, sua filha não ficará sem marido. Faremos o impossível para encontrar Duo e completar o casamento em um mês, como planejado.

-Assim espero, Treize, porque se não vou exigir a troca de consorte!

Os olhos do rei de Low se arregalaram.

-É mesmo? E quem tem em mente? – perguntou com falsa curiosidade.

-Óbvio que o príncipe Winner. – apontou para Quatre, muito atento a conversa.

Treize apenas sorriu.

-Temo que isso seja impossível uma vez que Quatre já esteja prometido a Dorothy Catalonia. – negou com a mão.

-Se não com Quatre, então com você, que é solteiro e um bom partido.

A cabeça de Hilde girou ainda mais. Ela casada com Treize Kushrenada? _Nãããão, mil vezes casada com Duo ou Quatre!_ Pelo menos eram amigos e tinham mais ou menos a mesma idade, mas o rei de Low tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade de seu pai.

-Comigo? – o rei gargalhou – É uma grande honra me considerar um bom partido, mas infelizmente sou velho demais para sua linda filha. Considero-a como uma filha também, seria impossível tomá-la como esposa.

Hilde suspirou aliviada.

-Então? – questionou o rei.

-Já te digo: meus homens começarão imediatamente a busca. Te asseguro que o encontrarão e castigaremos as pessoas que se atreveram seqüestrá-lo. Por enquanto, o compromisso está de pé. Quando Duo estiver de volta tudo será cumprido.

-Mas se não encontrarem Duo Maxwell dentro de um mês, o matrimônio será com Quatre Winner ou com o senhor. – determinou o rei Schbeiker – Ou a aliança entre nossos reinos será cancelada para sempre.

-Sabe o que está dizendo, Schbeiker? – Treize perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo ameaçador – Estaria se colocando contra o reino Low.

-Eu sei, – o homem afirmou – mas também sei que se minha filha não se casar, meu reino não terá um herdeiro e minha linhagem desaparecerá.

O rei Schbeiker deu meia volta, batendo os pés para sair do salão, enquanto os soldados o seguiam. Se fosse necessário, ele mesmo buscaria Duo Maxwell. _Minha filha precisa se casar e ponto final_!

* * *

Estava cansado... Não, cansado não era a palavra certa, estava exausto.

Trabalhara o dia todo na cabana, alimentando os animais, recolhendo e arrumando. Além de ter acendido a lareira e cozinhado o que Heero lhe dera. Achou ser comida, mas quando ergueu a colher de madeira para provar, o sabor amargo quase revirou seu estômago. Distinguiu parte dos ingredientes serem insetos e/ou vísceras.

_Que porcarias come esse caçador?_

Como sentia falta das abundancias do castelo. Cada noite, uma suculenta ceia, com leitão assado, muita fruta e vinho. Mas na cabana, só tinham peixes, água e uma ou outra fruta silvestre.

Seu estômago grunhiu.

Há um tempo, Heero desaparecera e decidiu sair da cabana para procurá-lo. Não sabia por que se preocupava, afinal de contas, ele vivia nessas terras e devia conhecê-la com a palma da mão. Deveria se preocupar consigo; à noite não se via nada e corria o risco de cair numa das armadilhas.

Ergueu a vista e encontrou a lua entre as folhas. Estava bonita. Era enorme, redonda e branca. Lua cheia. As estrelas brilhavam em todo o céu e não parecia ter nuvens.

Por fim, esta noite o compromisso com Hilde Schbeiker seria cancelado. Estava certo de que seu tio não seguiria com o plano e que o rei Schbeiker não concederia esperar mais. Também sabia que não seria odiado pela garota, a bruxa Une lhe disse a falta de vontade da princesa para com o compromisso.

Agora estava na hora de regressar ao palácio, mas ainda havia a possibilidade de seu tio obrigá-lo a cumprir a promessa e precisaria morar no reino Schbeiker e isso não queria. Não. Tinha muito a ser mudado no reino Low. Precisava esperar por mais três meses, até ter vinte e um anos e subir ao trono.

Diacho! _Suportaria o caçador por mais três meses?_

Desceu por uma vereda e deu de encontro com uma fogueira onde, ao seu lado, estava Heero olhando para o céu. Algo assava e tinha um cheiro delicioso. Não que tivesse fome, mas já se enjoava de peixes. Aquilo não parecia ser peixe e parecia apetitoso.

-Eita, finalmente te encontrei! – Duo parou perto do caçador para depois encarar o céu também – É uma linda lua cheia, não?

-Ainda não é cheia. – Heero afirmou – Ainda faltam dois dias.

-Jurava que era, está tão redonda.

Heero não respondeu, ao invés disso, foi até a fogueira e tomou dois espetos.

Duo observou com expectativa como Heero soprava no que parecia ser carne. Seu estômago protestou.

Os olhos azuis cobalto do caçador se fixaram nos violeta que, por sua vez, estavam fixos na vareta em suas mãos. _Será que ele está sempre com fome?_ _Acabou de comer dois peixes na cabana e todas as castanhas._

-Quer? – o caçador ofereceu.

-Sim, muito obrigado! – Duo sentou-se do outro lado da fogueira sem pestanejar e agarrou a ponta da vareta estendida pelo caçador.

-Não posso acreditar que está com fome depois de tudo o que comeu. – murmurou.

-Sou bom de garfo! – Duo sorriu e deu a primeira mordida.

Heero deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo vagabundo. As mãos eram finas e, até ontem, não tinham calos de trabalho duro. O rapaz de trança com certeza não estava acostumado a trabalhar de verdade.

Contudo, hoje descobriu mais duas coisas. A primeira: seu cabelo crescia muito rápido. Nunca escutara sobre alguma raça com tal dom, quantos não estariam dispostos a pagar para saber como fazia isso?

E a segunda, não menos importante: o vagabundo montara Zero. Só podia ter duas respostas: uma, Zero se tornara manso quando escapou; dois, o de trança controlava os animais. Comprovaria uma das duas teorias amanhã.

-Que gostoso! – Duo exclamou, tirando Heero de seus pensamentos e saboreando a carne – Isso está maravilhoso. O que é? Nunca comi algo tão bom.

-Carne de víbora. – Heero respondeu friamente.

Duo sentiu náuseas e rapidamente se controlou.

-Como... como pode comer isso?

-Não sabia que carne de víbora é medicinal? – Heero deu de ombros vendo os exagerados gestos do outro.

-Não estou doente! – Duo o recriminou sentindo a ânsia retornar e Heero continuar comendo normalmente.

-Já falei, para ser um mero vagabundo, você é um frangote...

-Não sou! Sou muito é forte! – o príncipe disfarçado gritou e Heero ergueu a vista para encará-lo – Mas não como qualquer porcaria, talvez por isso tenha a personalidade tão azeda, por causa de todo o lixo que come. Serpentes, insetos, vísceras. E aquelas horríveis sopas que cheiram a merda! Eu seriamente não sei por que cozinha tudo isso!

-Porque sim. – foi a simples resposta.

-Vai acabar passando mal. – Duo o assegurou efusivamente.

-E por que te importaria se passo mal ou não? – questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Um rubor subiu às maçãs do rosto do rapaz de trança.

-Tem razão! Não me importa! Não estou nem aí se você morre ou vive. Se morrer, quito minha dívida pelo menos.

-Quer dizer que essa noite não vai tentar fugir? – Heero questionou com o olhar firme.

-Não! Não vou embora até te pagar. Falei que pagava e vou cumprir. – Duo prometeu alterado.

-Foi o que disse, mas tentou fugir de noite mesmo assim.

-Não, falei que ficaria para cumprir os afazeres do dia e assim o fiz, não fugi. Mas agora prometo que ficaria até pagar a última moeda.

-Está me dando sua palavra? – Heero endireitou-se, o cabelo e a capa ondulando com o vento.

-Te dou minha palavra. – Duo estendeu a mão.

Contudo, Heero cruzou os braços ignorando a mão pálida. Duo rangeu os dentes e desceu o braço irritado. Era a segunda vez que era rejeitado.

-É um arrogante!

-Por que diz isso?

-Te estendi a mão em sinal de amizade e você desprezou como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

Heero lhe deu as costas e começou a andar.

-Não preciso de amigos, limite-se a me servir. Recolhe tudo e apague a fogueira, é era de dormir.

As palavras frustradas chegavam ao seu ouvido, "arrogante", "mal amado", "bastardo", "insensível", "odioso", "ogro" e outras piores.

Tirou as luvas e as observou com a luz do fogo dentro da cabana. Como desejava ter podido dar a mão ao jovem vagabundo, sentir o calor de outra pele sobre a sua. Mas não podia tocá-lo. Se o fizesse, condená-lo-ia a morte.

_Por que apenas o contado provoca a morte?_

_Porque fui amaldiçoado a nunca ter contato físico com ninguém?_

_O que fiz pra merecer isso?_

_Humano? Afirmei ser humano para ele. Não, sou a própria morte._

Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e se obrigou a não se deixar levar pelas lembranças de quantas pessoas morreram em seus braços, apenas por tocá-lo.

_Continua..._


End file.
